Overprotected
by Stacychicky
Summary: Gabby Copeland, Adam Copeland's sister, is in an abusive relationship. Can Adam help her before its too late and with Jeff Hardy tell Gabby he loves her before it all ends?
1. I fell down the stairs

Hi! My name is Gabby Copeland and I am 17 years old. 18 in a couple of months. My dad left the family right after I was born. He couldn't handle another kid especially a daughter. My brother Adam took charge though and became my dad and my brother. Also my friend. He was now 28 and he was a famous wrestler for WWE. He introduced me to all his WWE friends. We all get along and I think of them as my friends also. I live at home with my Mom who works 1 hard and long job to keep the house going. Yes, I have a boyfriend. His name is Justin Sanders. He's 19. My brother doesn't trust or like him, but he's going to have to deal with it because I love him. Sure Justin hits me, but I am not going to leave him. He loves me and I love him. That's all that matters.  
  
Right now, Adam is home from the WWE on vacation. When he is on vacation, he comes over a lot to spend time with me, but right now I am with my boyfriend. Some of Adam's WWE friends have off to and decided to stay with Adam. So while Adam, Jay, Jeff, and Matt talked about WWE, Justin and I were in his car.  
  
"Justin, can you drop me off home soon?"  
  
"Why? Don't you love spending time with me?"  
  
"I love spending time with you"  
  
"I see. You just want to go home and spend time with your loser brother" He said as his voice got louder  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT I WANNA SPEND TIME WITH HIM! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN A WHILE AND I WANNA SEE HIM!"  
  
SMACK!!!!! He slapped me hard. He quickly pulled into an empty park and shut off the car. He turned to me with anger filled eyes. Fear filled my body.  
  
"What did I tell you before? NEVER RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED FOR DOING SO!"  
  
I knew what was coming. He always did it. When I make him mad he hits me. I usually cover it with long clothes and sweaters. Also makeup.  
  
I closed my eyes and he started punching me. I was screaming and crying. That just made him hit me harder and telling me to shut up. He it me everywhere. In the face, arms, stomach, chest, back. After a few minutes, he stopped.  
  
"Did you learn your lesson?" he said sternly  
  
"Yes sir" I said with a shaky voice  
  
"Good, now I'll take you home."  
  
He drove me home, we were silent. We started talking when we reached my house.  
  
"Gabby, I'm sorry I got so upset. I didn't mean to hit you. It will never happen again. I'm sorry and I love you"  
  
I looked into his eyes and could not read them. I know not to trust him because he always says that, but he hits me again anyway, but I love him lots.  
  
"It's OK Justin. I love you too."  
  
"See ya tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea, I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
I kissed him good-bye and walked to the house. I need to go up to my room before anyone sees me like this. Black and Blue and all bloody. I entered the house quietly and started up the stairs. I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought and Adam heard me.  
  
"Babygurl! You're home!" Adam said  
  
"Yea" I said as I stopped, but didn't turn around.  
  
"Aren't you going to hug me?"  
  
"Maybe later"  
  
He walked up the stairs to me.  
  
"Why aren't you looking at me?"  
  
"I'm tired and I just want to go to bed" I said starting to walk up the stairs again.  
  
By now my Mom and the others heard us and walked to the stairs. They watched us. Adam grabbed my arm to turn me around and I yelped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He took one look at my face and pulled me into a hug. I yelped again. He pulled away and lifted up my shirt just a little bit and saw my black and blue spots. Everyone gasped. My Mom put a hand over her mouth and a tear ran down her cheek. Adam looked at me with sadness yet anger.  
  
"What happened to you? Who did this?"  
  
"Nobody did this to me. I fell down the stairs."  
  
"You don't get a black and blue eye by falling down the stairs."  
  
"Well I did"  
  
"Justin did this to you, didn't he? He hit you"  
  
"No he didn't. He would never. He loves me and I love him. Like I told you. I fell down the stairs."I said as I ran up the stairs.  
  
I ran to my room and slammed the door. Adam just looked at the gang. Everyone looked sad and shocked.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jeff asked  
  
"We have to do something" Matt said  
  
"If we don't, he could end up killing her" Jay said.  
  
They all looked upstairs. After a moment, they went to watch TV while my Mom made lunch. I on the other hand went and took a shower and did my makeup. I covered up the spots pretty good. I wore a tight sweater with tight jeans. I then curled my long blond hair. I looked in the mirror and had to laugh. I looked a lot like my brother. When I was done, I took my cell and called Justin.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Hey babe! What ya doing?"  
  
"Sleeping"  
  
"I'm sorry to have woken you up sweetie. Is it OK if I come and cuddle with you?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"I will. See ya soon."  
  
"k bye"  
  
I hung up thought about how much I did love him. I would do anything for him. I put my cell phone in my pocket and went down stairs. Everyone looked at me as I opened the door.  
  
"Baby, where ya going?" My Mom asked  
  
"To Justin's"  
  
"You're not going over there!" Adam said standing up and walking toward me.  
  
"Yes, I am!" I said sternly.  
  
"No, you are not"  
  
"Butt out" I said as I walked outside.  
  
Adam and the others followed. Adam walked up to me and grabbed my wrist. I yelped again.  
  
"Babygurl, look at you. You are all bruised up. If he loved you he wouldn't hit you"  
  
"He said he was sorry and he wouldn't do it again"  
  
"Is this the first time he has hit you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"How long has he been hitting you?"  
  
"A Month." I said looking down.  
  
"A month?!?!" Everyone said shocked.  
  
"Babygurl, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Cuz I knew you would over react like this"  
  
"I don't think I am over reacting. If someone is hurting my sister, I'm going to be mad and concerned."  
  
"Well don't be. It's not your concern!"  
  
"Like hell it isn't"  
  
"You're not my father Adam. I don't have to answer to you" I started to walk away, but Adam grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.  
  
I was hitting his back and screaming for him to let me go and how I hated him. He carried me up to my room and told me not to leave it. I thought about what Adam said. He was right. I didn't deserve this. Justin doesn't love me or he would never hit me. I called Justin and told him everything. I broke up with him. Let me tell you he was not happy. I flopped on the bed, my face buried into the pillow and cried myself to sleep. After an hour, Adam came and checked on me. He saw I was asleep. He wished he could make me see how Justin has hurt me. He walked over to the bed and gently sat down. He put his hand on my back and I winced while asleep. He lifted up my shirt and was shocked to see my whole back was black and blue. None of it was my original peach color. He gently picked me up and carried me down stair and on to the couch.  
  
"Mom, come here for a SEC" Adam whispered.  
  
"What is it sweetie?"  
  
Adam lifted up my shirt and showed her and the others my back.  
  
Mom went immediately to get some ice. She put it on my back. The door bell rang. I shifted but remained asleep. At the door was my friend Sally. Adam told her I was sleeping. Sally asked Adam if he could relay a message to me.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Tell her I just heard from Justin about her breaking up with him an hour ago. Tell her I am sorry and to call me later so we can talk"  
  
"Okay I will do that."  
  
"Thanks bye"  
  
"Bye Sally and thanks for coming"  
  
Adam went back and told everyone what Sally had said. They were happy that Justin and I were finished. About 2 hours passed and Jeff, Jay, and Matt went to Adams to sleep. Adam was going to stay there with me. I woke up to Adam taking his thumb and rubbing my hand.  
  
"Hey babygurl"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Sally came by. She wants you to call her later"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Adam stood up and picked me up. He sat on the couch and sat me in his lap.  
  
"She told me about you breaking up with Justin"  
  
I clung to him and cried. He gently rubbed my back.  
  
"Shh...its OK. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again"  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said to you Adam"  
  
"It's OK babygurl. It's OK"  
  
"I love you Adam"  
  
"I love you too. I am just so happy you're OK."  
  
"I thought he loved me, but you were right. If he loved me he wouldn't hit me"  
  
After a while, I felt better letting everything out. He just sat there and held me. We watched a little TV and mom made dinner. We went to the table to eat. I just picked at my food.  
  
"I'm not hungry." I said as I got up and went to my room.  
  
I put on my nightgown and crawled into bed. I fell asleep and when Adam was done eating, he got ready for bed and crawled in with me to comfort me. When I woke up, Adam was still sleeping. I got up and took a shower and did my thing. I called the gang and told them to come over in 2 hours to practice for our band. While waiting, Adam and my mom woke up and took showers and ate. After two hours the bell rang and I answered the door. It wasn't my band members it was some people I liked alot. 


	2. Flirt

"Hey guys"  
  
"Hey..how ya doing?" Jay asked.  
  
"Okay I guess. Come on in."  
  
We talked until my band members came and then we started practicing as Adam and the gang talked and watched. We sang several songs including Good-bye, Love Shack, and Dreaming of you.  
  
"Good job guys, wanna do one more?"  
  
"Yea...let's do it gang"  
  
Say hello to the girl that I am!  
  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
  
There must be another way  
  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do  
  
God, I need some answers  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
(You will find out don't worry)  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right? (You just got to do it your way)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
I tell 'em what I like  
  
What I won't  
  
What I don't  
  
But every time I do I stand corrected  
  
Things that I've known  
  
I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize  
  
I'm Overprotected  
  
There must be another way  
  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do  
  
God I need some answers  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
(You will find out don't worry)  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
(You just got to do it your way)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
I need time (love)  
  
I need space  
  
(This is it, this is it)  
  
I don't need nobody  
  
Telling me just what I wanna  
  
What I what what I'm gonna  
  
Do about my destiny  
  
I Say No, No  
  
Nobody tell me just what what what I wanna do, do  
  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
  
Someone else but me  
  
(Action!)  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
(You will find out don't worry)  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right? (You just got to do it your way)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
I don't need nobody  
  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
  
What I what what I'm gonna  
  
Do about my destiny  
  
I Say No, No  
  
Ain't nobody tell me just what I wanna do, do  
  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
  
Someone else but me  
  
What am I to do with my life  
  
(You will find out don't worry)  
  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
(You just got to do it your way)  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
But my life has been so overprotected  
  
"Good one Gabby" Sally said as she held her guitar  
  
"Definitely." I said  
  
We packed our stuff up and I walked them to the door. We all hugged and they left. When they did, I went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. A pair of hands wrapped around my waist. I screamed and dropped my water.  
  
"Whoa! Babygurl. It's just me." Adam said.  
  
I slapped him in the arm.  
  
"Don't scare me like that Adam."  
  
"I'm sorry sweet heart"  
  
"It's ok. Just be a little noisier when you walk into a room."  
  
We laughed as I picked up my water. Then out of no where he picks me up and carries me out back where the others are. He sit down and put me on his lap.  
  
"What was the screaming about?" Jay asked  
  
"The idiot here came up behind me and scared me."  
  
"Hey i'm not an idiot" Adam said pretended to be offended.  
  
We all start laughing. I hugged Adam and went inside. Everyone watched Jeff as I went into the house. Everyone knew Jeff liked me. Jeff watched me leave. Once I was gone, he turned back.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked  
  
Everyone laughed,  
  
"Dude you got it bad" Jay laughed  
  
"Is it that obvious??" Jeff asked  
  
"Yes" They all said at once  
  
Jeff blushed and took a drink from his lemonade. An hour went by and they were still outside talking. The door bell rang and I went to go answer it. It was Justin. My Mom saw him and went to go tell Adam. Meanwhile...  
  
"Justin, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to see my girl"  
  
"I'm not your girl anymore. Its over."  
  
He grabbed my hair and came close to my face.  
  
"It's not over until I say its over"  
  
He then slapped me in the face just as Adam and the gang came to the door and saw what he did. I fell to the floor as Jeff rushed to me. Adam was so enraged he jumped Justin. He kept hitting Justin over and over.  
  
"How do you like being hit huh? Not so fun now is it? You stay away from my sister!" He said while hitting him.  
  
Matt and Jay pulled Adam off Justin.  
  
"Let me go I'm going to kill that bastard!"  
  
"He's not worth it. Think about your career and think about Gabby" Jay said.  
  
Justin ran away holding his bloody nose. Once he was gone, Adam calmed down and they let go of him. They turned around to see me crying and holding on to Jeff. Jeff picked me up and we all went inside. He sat on the couch and held me. It felt so good to be in his arms. His smell was intoxicating me. I felt dizzy and drunk being this close to him and having his scent fill my nose. I stopped crying and laid my head on his chest.  
  
"Are you ok?" jeff asked quietly  
  
"Yea,I guess" I said.  
  
"I'll get some ice for your cheek" Adam said  
  
"Jeff, can I asked you a question?" I asked.  
  
"Sure baby"  
  
"What cologne do you have on?"  
  
"It's called, its a secret" He laughed  
  
"Please tell me...PLLLLEEEEAAASSEEEE?"I siad bouncing on his lap.  
  
The others started laughing.  
  
"Nope...Adam where's the ice"  
  
"Right here"he said walking into the room.  
  
"Don't change the subject Jeffery"  
  
Jeff put the ice on my cheek  
  
"Don't talk while you have the ice on your cheek"  
  
I growled at him as he laughed. I settled back onto his chest and fell asleep. He laid me on the couch and got back up. They went to talk outside.  
  
"Guys, I've been thinking. Maybe we should take her with us on the road" Adam said  
  
"What about her school?" Jeff asked  
  
"We'll get her a tutor. She only has 3 months of school left until graduation." Adam said  
  
"Good idea Adam. Then we can keep an eye out for her" Jay said  
  
"Who's going to tell her and will she be happy?" Matt asked. 


	3. What about mom?

A/N: First i do not own any music in my story. Second there is alot of conversation in this chapter so be prepared  
  
"Who's going to tell me what?" I asked  
  
They all looked at me. My cheek was bruised more and it was starting to show.  
  
"Um...well Gabby, I want you to come with us and travel."Adam said  
  
"What about mom?"  
  
"She has to stay here and go to work or they will fire her"  
  
Adam looked at my face to see a reaction, but there was none.  
  
"You just don't get it do you." I said sadly as I walked up the stairs and into my room.  
  
They all look at eachother.  
  
"I'll go talk to her" Jeff said.  
  
He walked up to my room and knocked. When he walked in, I was sitting on the floor, my back against the wall, and I was listening to music. He just sat next to me holding me. My head was on his shoulder as I sang the song.  
  
Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said  
  
You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave  
  
I started crying. Jeff held on to me tighter. I looked at him trembling.  
  
"Why is he doing this to me Jeff?"  
  
"Doing what sweetie?"  
  
"Trying to make me go with him. I don't wanna leave mom. Dad left her and so did Adam. Now he wants me to leave her. I can't do that."  
  
"Sweetie, its not forever. Just for a while. Just to make sure you are safe and Justin stays away from you."  
  
"But she'll be alone. She'll have no one"  
  
"She'll have you. She will get phone calls from you constantly and you can use my laptop and talk to her that way"  
  
"Will you be there with me?"  
  
"Of course. I will always be with you. Always"  
  
"I love you Jeff"  
  
"I love you too sweetie"  
  
With that he kissed my forehead and went downstairs. I sat there thinking about everything. Meanwhile... Jeff went back downstairs and went outside. They all looked at him.  
  
"Well?" Adam said nervously  
  
"She's coming with us" Jeff said  
  
They all sighed.  
  
"Why did she say I don't get it?" Adam asked.  
  
"Some thing about trying to make her go with you and how she doesn't wanna leave your mom. She said your dad left her and so did you and now you want to make her leave your mom." Jeff explained.  
  
"Man, I knew this would come back and bite me on the butt." Adam said loudly  
  
"What you talking about man?" Jay asked.  
  
"I knew when our father left, she would be upset and feel empty inside. So I was always there to be her brother, friend, and her dad. When I left no one really had a father role to her and no man was there for mom. So she felt the need to be there for mom and let nothing hurt her. I always felt bad for not being there for both of them. I never reliezed that if i took Gabby with me, that she would feel that way" Adam said.  
  
"It's not your fault Adam, you followed your dream. It was a once in a life time opportunity and you took it." Matt said.  
  
"I think I am going to talk to my mom for a sec. Be right back" Adam said as he walked into the house.  
  
~~~~In the kitchen~~~~~  
  
"Mom can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure Addie"  
  
"I love when you call me that"  
  
"Well to me you are still my baby boy"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Gabby"  
  
"What about her sweetie?"  
  
Adam told her the whole thing.  
  
"My, my...let me go talk to her. It will be ok"  
  
"Thanks mom"  
  
~~~~Meanwhile outside~~~~  
  
Jeff looked like he was thinking.  
  
"What ya thinking about bro?" Matt asked.  
  
"What she asked me up there"  
  
"What did she ask?" Jay asked  
  
"She asked if I would be there with her. Do you think that...nevermind"  
  
"Do you think what?" Matt asked.  
  
"Do you think she likes me?"  
  
"Of course. You are her friend" Jay said  
  
"No. I mean likes likes me"  
  
"I don't know bro. Why don't you ask her?" Matt asked.  
  
"What if she doesn't feel that way? Plus she just got out of an abusive relationship. It's too much for her"  
  
"You won't know til you ask"  
  
Then Adam came out.  
  
"Well what's going on?" Jeff asked  
  
"Mom is going to talk to her"  
  
While they talked outside, my mom came and talked to me.  
  
"Hey sweetie"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
I ran to her and hugged her. I started crying.  
  
"Hey, hey. Its ok. I'm here"  
  
Once I stopped crying, I looked up at her.  
  
"I don't wanna leave you mom. You'll have no one here to be with you."  
  
"Yes I will. I'll have you. Sweetie, you should go with your brother. I want you to be safe. I am only a phone call away."  
  
"But daddy left you, then Adam, I don't want you to lose me"  
  
"I didn't lose Adam. He is still here. Just not as often. I know I will never lose you. You can go places. It doesn't mean I will lose you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. You pack your bags up for tommmorow. I love you sweetie"  
  
"I love you too mom"  
  
With that I kissed her cheek and started packing. I then took a shower.  
  
~~~~~Next Day~~~~~  
  
I woke up to some one shaking me. I open my eyes a crack and see Adam.  
  
"Wake up. time to leave" He said with a smile.  
  
"Go away" I said as I placed a pillow on my head.  
  
I heard him chuckle. He went downstairs and told Jeff he needed some help. Adam grabbed my bag as Jeff took a blanket and wrapped it around me. He picked me up and carried me down stairs.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Jay asked concerned.  
  
"She is being stubburn. She doesn't want to get up." Adam said  
  
As we all piled into the car a person lerked in the shadows and watched us leave. 


	4. Who's your daddy

We were on the road for about 3 hours, when I started to wake up. My head was on Adams lap and my feet were on Jeff's lap. Adam was stroking my hair. I stretched and snuggled more into Adam's lap. I opened my eyes and looked up at Adam.  
  
"Hey sweetie"  
  
"Hey, where are we?"  
  
"About 2 hours until we reach the hotel"  
  
"Okay" I said as I put my long blond hair into a pony tail.  
  
"Arg! I think I am going to chop all my hair off"  
  
"I don't think so young lady!" Adam said sternly.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Jeff do you think I should cut my hair?"  
  
"No way"  
  
"Why don't you think I should?"  
  
"Because you are beautiful with it" Jeff said looking out the window blushing.  
  
I jumped into his lap.  
  
"Awe...That's so sweet."I said and then kissed him in the cheek.  
  
He held me tightly in his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder. I rubbed his arm softly. I was rubbing it in circles. For a minute there, I could swear I heard a little moan come from him. I put my arms around his neck and started rubbing the back of his neck. That time I heard a moan. Luckly no one else did. Then his smell filled my nose. I had to find out what it was.  
  
"Give me the Cologne's name" I ordered  
  
He started laughing along with the others.  
  
"Fine! You wanna know what it is?" He asked  
  
I nodded and smiled.  
  
"It's called, It's for me to know and for you to never find out"  
  
I stuck out my tongue at him and he did the same to me. I wish he would kiss me. Our toungues exploring eachothers mouths. Oh what am I saying. Why would he want a screwed up little girl like me? Then my cell phone started to ring. I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey sweetie"  
  
"Hi Mom, are you OK? You sound upset"  
  
"Um, yes everything is fine. Can you put your brother on for one SEC?  
  
"Sure...Adam, Mom wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hey Mom" Adam said.  
  
"Sweetie, Justin was here while I was at work"  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea. He trashed the place. Mostly her room."  
  
"Did you call the police?"  
  
"Yea, they are looking for him. It looks like he was trying to figure out where Gabby is. "  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Watch over her son. I don't want anything to happen to you or her"  
  
"Okay. I want you to stay at grandma's house though. Just for a little while"  
  
"Okay, bye son."  
  
"Bye Mom. Be careful"  
  
He hung up the phone and gave it back to me.  
  
"What's wrong? Is mom ok?"  
  
"The neighbors were robbed that's all." He said. "And mom is just fine"  
  
I settled in Jeff's lap. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. As soon as Adam saw my breathing even out he told everyone what happened.  
  
"What?!?!" Jay exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, so we have to keep a close eye on Gabby. Who knows what Justin is capable of" Adam said.  
  
We arrived at the hotel and they woke me up. We all went to our rooms. Jay and Matt stayed in a room together and Jeff, Adam, and I shared a room. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I put on a tanktop and short shorts. After I did my hair and makeup, I walked out. I looked into the room and only Jeff was in there. He was laying in bed watching TV.  
  
"Where did Adam go?" I asked as I bent down to put my clothes away.  
  
I didn't know this but Jeff was watching my butt,  
  
"To go get some snacks and drinks at a store."  
  
"Okay. Cool."  
  
I hopped over to his bed and started bouncing on it. He got up and grabbed my waist. I giggled. He sat me on Adam's and my bed.  
  
"Their now you can bounce all you want" He laughed.  
  
I looked at him and stood up on the bed. I started jumpping on it while singing a song.  
  
Who's your daddy, who's your baby?  
  
Who's your buddy, who's your friend?  
  
And who's the one guy that you come runnin' to  
  
When your lovelife starts tumblin'?  
  
I got the money if you got the honey  
  
Let's cut a deal let's make a plan  
  
Who's your daddy, who's your baby?  
  
Who's your buddy, who's your man?  
  
"Oh no, not that song again" Adam laughed as he looked at me.  
  
"Hey, that song is awesome" I said as I flopped down on the bed.  
  
"I'm sure it is." He said  
  
"Did you get me my skittles" Jeff and I said at the same time.  
  
I looked at him and he looked at me. We all started laughing. Adam threw a big bag at Jeff.  
  
"Hey, where's mine?"  
  
"Jeff's got it."Adam laughed  
  
I ran over and tried to get some, but Jeff wouldn't give me any. I used all my strength and flipped him over. I straddled his hip and grabbed the bag of skittles. I tried to get off, but he grabbed my waist. We started to wrestle for them. After being out of breath. We decided to share them. Later we all went and ate and now we were in the room doing nothing.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk" I said standing up.  
  
"Not by yourself, you're not" Adam said sternly.  
  
"I'll go with her. I need a walk anyways"  
  
Jeff and I walked out of the Hotel and down the street. We walked to a park and Jeff pushed me on a swing. We talked for a while about everything and anything.  
  
"Jeff can I ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me"  
  
"Sure ask away"  
  
"Do you think anyone would ever love me?"  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't they?"  
  
"Because I am ugly and a screw up" I said teary as I had my head down.  
  
"Where would you get an idea like that?"  
  
"Justin said that..."  
  
"Justin is an asshole. No way in the world are you ugly or a screw up."  
  
He stop swinging and walked around to kneel in front of me. He grabbed my hands and looked into my crying eyes.  
  
"Gabby, You will find some one to love you."  
  
"How do you know Jeff?"  
  
"Because..I...I love you"  
  
Did I just hear right? He loves me? How...How could he? I'm a 17 year old girl and he is a 25 year old man. Why would he want me? Maybe I heard wrong.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yes. For quite some time now."  
  
"I..I love you too Jeff"  
  
His eyes lightened up and a smile formed on his face. Our lips came closer and closer to gether until they connected. It wasn't one of those quicky kisses. This one last along time. I pushed him on to the ground and crawled on top of him. We started making out. We held for years on how we felt about eachother and now we are releasing it. When we broke apart, we were breathing heavy. We laid in eachothers arms and looked at the stars.  
  
"Wow!" he said  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I love you Jeff"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"I guess we better head back before Adam goes overprotective again"  
  
"Yea, but you know he loves you and wants to keep you safe, right?"  
  
"Yea I know."I said as we both got up.  
  
We started to walk back and it was mostly silent. That is until I spoke up.  
  
"Jeff, what happens now?"  
  
"What do you mean sweetie?"  
  
"I mean we confessed our love for eachother, but what will we do now? Will we tell other people? Will we keep it a secret? I mean what happens now?"  
  
We stopped and he looked into my eyes.  
  
"I love you and I want the whole world to know it" He said kissing my lips.  
  
We smiled and walked back to the hotel. What we didn't know is that the shadow was following us again. 


	5. Love

We went into the room where Adam was watching tv.  
  
"Where ya two been? I was getting worried." Adam asked as he sat up.  
  
"We went to the park and talked for a while" I said.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower." Jeff said walking into the bathroom.  
  
I sat on the bed and fiddled my fingers around and looked down. Adam put a arm around me.  
  
"What's wrong sis?"  
  
"I have something to tell you and I am afraid of how you are going to react."  
  
"Gabby, you can tell me anything. I'm your brother and I love you so much. You can trust me"  
  
"You know how Justin hurt me and he didn't really love me?"  
  
"Yea, I know babygurl"  
  
"I found some one who loves me and I love him very much"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Promise you won't get mad?"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Jeff" I whispered  
  
"I see."  
  
"For a long time I have loved Jeff, but I thought he wouldn't want a screwed up ugly girl like me, but when we were at the park. He told me he loves me. I looked in his eyes and I saw love. For the first time, I could see some one loving me." I said with tears flowing down my face.  
  
"Are you happy when you are around him?"  
  
"Yea. Isn't it obvious?" I laughed as I wiped off my tears  
  
"Yea, I guess it is. Well babygurl, I am happy for you. Jeff is a nice guy."  
  
I hugged him tightly as he kissed my forehead.  
  
"Thanks for understanding bro"  
  
"No problem sis, but if he hurts you. I'll kill him"  
  
I laughed and he did too. Jeff came out of the bathroom and looked at us. He saw my face was red from crying.  
  
"Are you ok Gab?"  
  
"I am now" I said as I walked to him and hugged him.  
  
He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. Adam got up and padded Jeff's back.  
  
"Treat her good man"  
  
"I will. I would never hurt her"  
  
"I know you won't man."Adam said as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
Jeff took my hand and led me to the bed. He pulled up the covers and tucked me in. He kissed me passionatly. When he pulled away he smiled.  
  
"Sweet dreams baby. See you in the morning"  
  
"Goodnight Jeff. I love you"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
We went to his bed and crawled in. He turned so he could look at me. We laid there and watched eachother until our eyes shut. Adam was done with his shower and came in to the bed room. He saw us sleeping with smiles on our faces. He was happy that I was happy.He shut off the light and went to bed. I woke up and of course the men were still sleeping. I took a shower and got dressed in a spagetti strap shirt and a short mini skirt. I went down stairs and I sat at a table with Trish, Amy, Molly Holly and Stacy Keibler. There was other wrestlers there in the breakfast area. Jay, Matt, Brock, Mark Calloway, and others. We sat there eating and talking for about 30 minutes and at that time Jeff came down. He was wearing a Hardy Boyz t- shit and black jeans. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I jumped a little.  
  
"Hey baby"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"You shouldn't go off without telling me or Adam."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't wanna wake you."  
  
"You can wake me anytime." He said while kissing me on the lips.  
  
"Okay. I'll wake you at 4 in the morning and see if your still as cheerful" I smiled.  
  
"You do that. I'm going to go over and talk to Matt for a bit, but I will be back"  
  
"Okay Sweetie" I said giving him a kiss.  
  
He walked over to Matt and sat down. I looked back at the girls and they had goofy grins on their faces.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Girl! What is going on? Tell us" Trish said  
  
"What's going on between you and Jeffy?" Amy asked.  
  
"I guess I should start at the very beginning"  
  
I told them about Justin and then about the night before.  
  
"And that's pretty much it" I said  
  
"Aww...how sweet!" Trish said as she wiped off her tears.  
  
"Why are you always so emotional?" Molly asked  
  
"Cuz I'm a real woman" Trish said.  
  
"Are you saying I'm not a real woman" Molly asked.  
  
"Oh no, not again" Stacy said  
  
"If the bra fits, where it" Trish said.  
  
They both got up and got in eachothers faces.  
  
"Bring it on" Trish said  
  
"Oh it's brought" Molly said.  
  
I grabbed Trish and pulled her out of the breakfast area and told her to go to her room to cool off. Amy and Stacy got Molly to calm down. Jeff saw what happened and he came to me as Trish left.  
  
"What's going on?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Chick fight, that's all" I laughed.  
  
I kissed him gently as he picked me up. He carried me to the elevators. When we got in there, I pushed the button and then gave him a kiss.  
  
"I'm so happy Jeff"  
  
"Me to babe. Me too"  
  
We kissed and smiled. The elevator stopped on our floor and Jeff was walking toward our room. In the hall, walking toward us, was my brother Adam. He had a big smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, there's my beautiful sister." Adam said  
  
"Addie!" I said gettting out of Jeff's arms and running into Adam's.  
  
He laughed as he picked me up and hugged me. He kissed my forehead.  
  
"So where have you too been?"  
  
"Trying to eat breakfast, but then there was a chickfight. So I didn't get to eat much" I laughed  
  
"Then why don't we take you to get some food?" Adam said  
  
"But I want the rest of the skittles in the room"  
  
"There aren't any left" Jeff laughed  
  
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy...Did you eat the rest?"  
  
"Yea. What's it to ya?" He smiled.  
  
"That was wrong Jeffrey!"  
  
"I know, but I promise to get you more later." he pouted,  
  
"You better." I smiled.  
  
Suddenly, I was picked up and thrown over some one's shoulder. I looked down and realized it was Adam.  
  
"Adam, Where you taking me?" I squealed.  
  
"To get some real food and not candy." Adam said.  
  
Adam, followed by Jeff, walked to the elevator, and out of the lobby to the McDonald's across the street. He finally set me down and Jeff made sure I didn't go anywhere while Adam got the food.  
  
"I can't believe you ate my skittles"  
  
"I'm sorry baby"  
  
"Prove it"  
  
He leaned in and kissed me. I moaned in happiness. We pulled away and smiled. Adam then came back and brought a egg McMuffin for each of us and a thing of orange juice. We ate and drank and when we were done we headed back to the hotel to grab our bags for the arena. We headed there and instead of going into Adam's locker room. I went into Jeff's locker room. He was sitting on the floor stretching when I crawled up to him. I kissed him deeply. When we pulled apart, he started laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got paint all over you"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
The stage hand came in and said it was time for him to go to his match.  
  
"You stay right here and if anything happens just scream" He sort of laughed  
  
"Yea, yea. Go on"  
  
He smiled and kissed me goodbye. After a minute, there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and I was upset to see who it was. 


	6. Tutor

"Are you Gabby Copeland?"  
  
"Yes, I bet you are Mrs. Winnie, my tutor"  
  
"Yes, I am. Are you ready to begin?"  
  
"Not really, but I have no choice."  
  
Mrs. Winnie walked in and sat down on the couch. She took a book out of her bag and handed it to me. It said math. I groaned. She handed me a worksheet.  
  
"Here, start on this. You'll find the information in the book."  
  
I looked at it and almost fainted. I started looking through the book for help. Jeff walked in and saw me looking through the book. I didn't know he was there, so what I did next shocked him. I slammed the book shut and threw the pencil across the room. I groaned in frustration.  
  
"Whoa there babe. Calm down"  
  
He walked over to me and kissed me. Then he knelt by me and held my hand.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Its too hard. It so confusing."  
  
"Well, how about you move on to another subject and I will help you with math tonight."  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
"Now lets see a smile"  
  
I smiled and he kissed me. I looked back at the teacher and she took out a Government book. Jeff went to take a shower. Government was pretty easy. After that, we did English. I have to read the book, Of Mice and Men and write a 4 page paper on it. She left after that and Jeff came over to the couch. He laid down and motioned me to lay beside him. I was happy to oblige him. He laid there holding eachother and sleeping. Adam walked in and saw us. He was so happy that I was happy. He walked over and tapped Jeff. Jeff woke up.  
  
"Show's over. Time to go" Adam whispered  
  
Jeff nodded and slowly picked me up as Adam grabbed my bag. We got into the car and headed to the hotel. When we arrived there, there seemed to be a message for us at the front desk Adam took it and we went to our room. When we got there Jeff laid me down and covered me up. Adam looked at the message.  
  
"Who's the message from?" Jeff asked  
  
"My mother"  
  
"What does she say?"  
  
"Justin has been caught by police."  
  
(HA You thought the shadow following them was Justin. Well, LOL it wasn't..*gasps* who was it? LOL)  
  
"Thank God. Now we know she is safe."  
  
"Who's safe?" I yawned  
  
"You are sis"  
  
"Why am I safe?"  
  
"Because Justin is in jail"  
  
"Oh" I said sadly as I sat on the bed.  
  
"Jeff could leave us alone for a minute"  
  
"Yea sure. No problem" Jeff said grabbing the room key.  
  
"Thanks" Adam said as Jeff left.  
  
Adam sat next to me and put an arm around me.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Now that he is arrested. It means I have to go back home and leave Jeff"  
  
"Aw Babygurl. You don't have to go back home if you don't want to. I would love for you to stay with us."  
  
"But what about Mom?"  
  
"Well, sweetie, the choice is up to you. You can stay here with us or you can go back home to Mom. Either way, I want you to be happy"  
  
"Thanks bro. I'm going to go for a walk to think"  
  
"Okay, be careful"  
  
He kissed my forehead and I got up. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I walked down the street thinking about everything. I thought about Jeff telling me he loves me.  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
He stop swinging and walked around to kneel in front of me. He grabbed my hands and looked into my crying eyes.  
  
"Gabby, You will find someone to love you."  
  
"How do you know Jeff?"  
  
"Because..I...I love you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I smiled. That was so special and he touched my heart in ways I can't describe. I thought about my Mom and how I didn't want her to be left alone. I didn't know how long I walked or where I walked too. I realized I was in a park all by myself. Or so I thought.  
  
"Finally, we are alone"  
  
I turn around and see a shadow in the dark.  
  
"W..Who are you?"  
  
"Don't you recognize me sweetie?" He said coming out of the shadows.  
  
I put my hand over my mouth and gasp. It couldn't be. Why? Why is he here? What does he want? Why now?  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Yea sweetie it's me"  
  
"Why are you here? What do you want?"  
  
"I want to bring my daughter home with me. Where she belongs"  
  
"No. You left me all alone. Right when I was born. You didn't want me then or now. I don't know what you're after, but leave me alone and out of it."  
  
"I didn't leave you sweetie. I tried to see you. Your Mom and brother kept you away from me and said they would arrest me if I came near you."  
  
"Why would they do that?"  
  
"Because I was cheating on your Mom and she found out."  
  
"I don't believe you. Not one bit. They wouldn't do that too me"  
  
"Gab you have to believe me"  
  
"I don't. Now leave me alone "I said as I started to walk back to the hotel.  
  
My dad walked up behind me and grabbed my arm.  
  
"Gabby, I'm came along way. At least you can do it talk to me."  
  
"I waited for 17 years to tell you this. F#%# off!" (I didn't want to write that word..its a no no)  
  
He then grabbed my other arm and squeezed hard. He started shaking me.  
  
"I'm your father. How dare you speak to me like that. Didn't anyone teach you some manners?"  
  
"You weren't there to teach me any so you have no right to yell at me!"  
  
"Then I will teach you some manners!" He said as he slapped me.  
  
I fell to the ground holding my cheek. I looked up at him and tears were flowing down my face. He came toward me. I kicked him in the nuts. He screamed and fell to his knees. I ran towards the hotel. My legs were killing me. My cheek was on fire, but I still ran with all my might. I fell on the cement. I got cuts and scrapes everywhere. I got back up and ran as fast as I could. I saw the hotel and it made me run faster. I saw Jay outside and ran toward him.  
  
"JAY!!!!"  
  
He saw me running toward him. He ran toward me. I jumped into his arms.  
  
"Gabby What happened?"  
  
He looked at my dirty, toren clothes, bloodly hands and legs, and bruised and scrapped up cheek.  
  
"He's after me. He's trying to take me away" I cried.  
  
"Come on." He said as he picked me up and carried me inside.  
  
He carried me to the elevator and went to my floor. He practically ran to my room with Adam and Jeff. He kicked on the door. Adam opened it and gasped at what he saw.  
  
"My God Gabby! What happened?" Adam exclaimed as he let us in.  
  
Jeff looked up, off the bed, and saw us. He hopped up and ran to us. Jay sat me on the bed. Jeff sat next to me and I crawled into his arms and cried. I was shaking too.  
  
"What happened babygurl?" Adam asked as he kneeled down and held my hand.  
  
"He came after me. He tried to take me away." I cried.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"It was Dad"  
  
"Dad? He's gone Gabby. He left us"  
  
"No. I swear it was him. I was at the park and he came out of the shadows. He said he wants to bring me home with him. He said He didn't leave me. He tried to see me, but you and mom kept me away from him. I started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and started shaking me. He started yelling at me so I started yelling at him and he said he was going to teach me some manners and he slapped me. I fell to the ground and he came toward me. I kicked him in the nuts. He screamed and fell to his knees. I then just kept running and thats when I saw Jay" I cried.  
  
"Oh sis. Don't worry. I am going to call the police and they will take care of him." Adam said as he went to the phone.  
  
"Jay can you go get some ice?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Sure. Be right back"  
  
Jay took the ice bucket and went to get some ice. Jeff held onto me tightly. He kept kissing my forhead and he said the most romantic poem ever 


	7. THE FIGHT

"You comfort me better than any chair, bed, room, or house---  
  
You amaze me more than any facts, stories, truths, or lies---  
  
You enhance me more than any drug, drink, pill, or powder---  
  
You predict me better than any parent, coach, counselor, or teacher---  
  
You season me better than any salt, pepper, winter, or summer---  
  
You entertain me more than any movie, show, song, or competition---  
  
You control me better than any school, job, jail, or prison---  
  
You love me more than any person, God, business, or existance---  
  
In my existance..............Believe............I do  
  
In our existance.............I live...........for you."  
  
"That was beautiful Jeff"  
  
"It was all for you sweetheart. All for you" He said as he kissed my head.  
  
Jay came back in with ice and Adam got off the phone with the police. Adam got a wash cloth and watered it down. He cleaned all my scraps and cuts.  
  
"OW!!! Adam stop that it hurts!" I said slapping his arm away  
  
"I know sweetie, but they have to be cleaned"  
  
"No they don't"  
  
"Here Jeff. You try. Its hard for her to yell and hit you." Adam laughed  
  
"HA HA HA Very funny Adam"  
  
"Aw babygurl. You know I am just playing."  
  
I stuck my toungue out at him and laid my head on Jeffs chest.Jeff took the washcloth and he slowly cleaned my cuts. I winced and cried out in pain and every time I did Jeff kissed my forehead and I snuggled into him more.After cleaning the cuts, Adam took out his first aid kit and brought out antibacterial ointment. He put it on all the cuts. When all the cuts were clean and disinfected, Jeff laid me on the bed and they put ice on my bruised cheek. There was a knock on the door. Adam went to get it. It was Matt. He looked like he was out of breath and that he had been running around.  
  
"Hey man. What's up?"  
  
"I think something happened to Jay. He hasn't come back to the room" Matt said.  
  
"That's cuz I kidnapped him" I said  
  
Everyone laughed as Matt walked in. He saw Jay and hit him on the head.  
  
"Next time tell me where you are going to go"  
  
"Ya'll sound like you are married" I said..  
  
Everyone laughed. Jay walked over by me with a revengful looking grin on his face.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Jay asked.  
  
"I wuv you Jay Jay"  
  
"I love you too." He said as he kissed my forehead.  
  
Jay and Matt went back to their room. I closed my eyes and let sleep over come me. Adam crawled in bed with me and Jeff crawled in his bed. They quickly fell asleep. I woke up in the night to hear some one moving around. I looked over at Adam and he was asleep. I looked over at Jeff and he was tossing and turning like he was having a bad dream. I slowly and quietly got up and walked to his bed. I sat down and stroked his hair and then his cheek. He opened his eyes and tears and the emotion of fear was in them.  
  
"Sweetie, it's ok. It was just a nightmare. I'm here now" I said soothenly. "Do you want me to stay with you?"  
  
He nodded and I smiled. I cuddled in under the covers and wrapped my arms around him. He cuddled into me and fell fast asleep. I watched him and studied his features. His hair in his face, his eye lashes fanning his cheeks, his cute nose, his soft lips, and his cute little creative beard. God I love this man. He's sweet, sensitive, caring, lovable, and just everything I want in a man. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. In the morning, Adam was the first to wake up. He noticed that I was not beside him. He was scared something happened to me until he saw me lying there holding Jeff. He got up, smiled, and went to take a shower. Meanwhile, while Adam took a shower, Jeff woke up. He looked down at me and thanked God that I was there with him. He stroked my hair and kissed my cheek. I woke up and looked into his green eyes.  
  
"Hey" I said  
  
"Hey sweetie."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, thanks to you. Thank you for being there for me."  
  
"I will always be here for you. Always"  
  
"And I with you."  
  
We smiled and kissed.  
  
"What was your nightmare about?"  
  
"That you were in the hospital and you died. It seemed so real. I would die if that happened to you."  
  
"Aww..sweetheart. Don't worry. I will be fine."  
  
"I know you will, but.."  
  
"But what sweetie?"  
  
"I still worry about you"  
  
"You don't have to"  
  
"I will always worry about you"  
  
Jeff leaned in and kissed me deeply. I moaned in his mouth. We pulled apart and cuddled up closer. Adam was done and came out.  
  
"I guess it's my turn for a shower." I said.  
  
"No" Jeff whined and held me tighter.  
  
I tickled his chest and he let go of me.  
  
"There, thats better" I said.  
  
I leaned down and kissed him. I then got up and grabbed some clothes. I headed to the bathroom and took a shower. While I was in the shower, Adam went to go get us breakfast and Jeff went to write into his journal.  
  
April 10, 2003.  
  
Gabby is just so amazing. I am glad I told her how I feel. She is so  
special to me. I never,ever wanna lose her because if I do, I don't know what I would do.  
  
Last night I had a nightmare and I guess I was tossing and turning alot  
because she heard me. She came and comforted me. I feel like a wimp to be so scared over a dream. Its scary to see the one you love dead and that is one thing I never wanna  
see.  
I saw my mom die (God bless her soul) and I never wanna go through that  
again.  
I know I can't stop death, but I can sure try.  
  
Jeff put his journal away as I got out of the bathroom. I was wearing a short,black dress.  
  
"Wow! You look like....Wow!"  
  
I laughed and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you. So Mr.Hardy, are you going to get in the shower and help me with my math homework. You promised."  
  
"Yes. I am going to take a shower and then help you with your homework."  
  
With one more kiss, he went to go take a shower. I turned on TV and saw Scooby Doo was on. I started to sing the opening theme as Adam walked in.  
  
"Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you, we got some work to do now..."  
  
"Young lady. Turn off that TV and work on all your homework"  
  
"No, I am watching Scooby Doo." I whined.  
  
"Gabby Marie Copeland."  
  
I looked at him. He never said my whole name unless he was serious. I turned off the TV and grabbed all my homework. The whole time I was muttering things like," He thinks he's my dad ordering me around." and "I'd like to shove this book where the sun don't shine"  
  
"Gabby!" He said crossing his arms.  
  
"What?" I said  
  
"Come here!"  
  
I walked over to him. I was kind of scared of what he might do.  
  
"What's with the attitude young lady?"  
  
"What's with yours?"  
  
"Gabby you are getting out of line."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'm not going to deal with this right now. I am going for a walk, when I get back. I want the Gabby I know and love back."  
  
Adam grabbed his coat and walked out. I ran my hand through my hair as Jeff came out of the bathroom.  
  
"What was all the yelling about?" 


	8. Hurts

"I was watching TV and Adam told me to go do my homework. I said no and we started fighting."  
  
"Well, why did you say no?"  
  
"Because I sometimes get mad at him for sounding like a father to me. I don't want a father, I want a brother"  
  
"Have you talked to him about it before?"  
  
"No, I don't wanna hurt his feelings. Ever since I was born. I think he has felt the need to be the father figure in my life."  
  
"And you don't want that?"  
  
"No, why do you think I turned down my father when he asked me to go with him. I don't need or want a father"  
  
"Gabby, go talk to Adam. Tell him how you feel. He will probably continue acting like a father figure unless he knows it bothers you"  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right. I am going to go look for him. Thanks for your help sweetie" I said kissing him.  
  
I walked out the door and walked down the hall until I reached the elevator. After going down the elevator, I walked outside and looked around. I saw Adam sitting on the bench. He looked like he was in deep thought. I walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you and gave you attitude."  
  
"It's OK babygurl" He said wrapping his arm around me.  
  
"No, its not okay. I had no right to yell at you"  
  
"Why did you do it then?" He asked gently.  
  
"Because...I...I'm sick of you acting like a father figure to me. I appreciate you trying to take the role, but right now I don't need or want a father figure. I want a brother."  
  
"I only was doing what I thought was right for you" He said with tears in his eyes  
  
"I know"I said caressing his cheek  
  
"I'm sorry I have made your life miserable by acting like a dad."  
  
"You didn't Adam. I looked up to you so much. You were everything to me. I loved you so much. You made me happier than I could ever imagine. You were the light in my eyes. You were the heart in my body."I cried.  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"You were then, you are now, and you will forever be."  
  
"Aww...Babygurl. You don't know how much you mean to me. You don't know how much I love you." He said hugging me.  
  
"Okay no more mushy stuff. I got to get back upstairs because Jeff promised to help me on my homework."  
  
"That's my girl"  
  
"But first I have to catch the rest of Scooby Doo." I said as I ran inside.  
  
Adam was following me and grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulders.  
  
"Adam, you put me down this instant" I laughed  
  
"Nope, we are going to go get some skittles and then come back and read Of Mice and Men."  
  
"Yippee! SKITTLES"  
  
"Why do you love skittles?"  
  
"Because they taste fruity and they are chewy. Ooo... hey I rhymed." I laughed  
  
"You are a silly thing aren't you?"  
  
"I get it from you. Can you put me down now, so I can call Jeff so he doesn't worry?"  
  
Adam put me down and I grabbed his cell phone. Once I dialed Jeff's cellphone number, I took my free hand and held Adam's hand. Adam smiled as we walked to the store.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jeffy"  
  
"Hey, Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea. Adam and I are going to the store to get skittles for me. We'll be back soon"  
  
"I want skittles" He whined.  
  
"Why should I get you skittles? You ate all mine"  
  
"Pweeaaase"  
  
"OKay, don't pout. We'll get you some"  
  
"Yay. I love you sweetie"  
  
"I love you too. Bye"  
  
"Bye bye"  
  
I gave the phone back to Adam as we walked into the store. We got a little bag of skittles for Jeff and a huge bag for me. I thanked Adam and we went back to the hotel where Jeff was sleeping on the bed. I walked over and quietly opened up the bag of skittles and placed it on his chest with the opening by his nose. Adam just laughed. I went over to the table, by the window, and opened mine while Adam was watching TV. I took out my Of Mice and Men book and started reading. Ever few paragraph's I would eat a skittle. I heard a little rattling of a bag. I looked and seen Jeff eating a skittle with his eyes closed. I put my book down and walked over.  
  
"Since Jeff is a sleep, I guess I will eat his" I said starting to grab the bag.  
  
Jeff quickly grabbed the bag away.  
  
"Mine" He said childlike.  
  
"You are so adorable."I laughed.  
  
"I know and that's why I am the sexiest, greatest superstar in the WWE."  
  
"No way man. I am" Adam said  
  
"Let's let Gabby decide." Jeff suggested.  
  
"Okay, Sis who do you think is the Sexist, greatest superstar?"  
  
"Well its so hard to choose. Shawn Michael's has a sexy body and face. So I guess its the show stopper." I smiled.  
  
Jeff got up and so did Adam and they started tickling me. After they left me breathless from laughing so hard. I got back up and started reading some more. After 30 minutes, Jeff helped me with my math and Adam helped me with my Government. Later that day, we went to the arena. I was in Jeff's locker room putting on Jeff's paint. I can't believe he is letting me do it. YAY!! He looked at it when I was finished and he loved it. He wants me to do it from now on. We kissed passionately until there was a knock on the door. I opened it up and there was my tutor. I let her in and Jeff gave me a quick kiss and left to go stretch and do his match. I gave her my Math and Government homework. She gave me more and I put it away. We sat there and started to read more out of the book. We had been reading for an hour, when Adam came in. He looked upset.  
  
"Gabby" He said kneeling in front of me.  
  
"Yea bro, what's up?" I said putting down my book.  
  
"Um..I don't know how to put this."  
  
"What's wrong? What is it?" I asked concerned and scared.  
  
"Babygurl, You are going to be upset when I tell you this, but I want you to stay calm okay?"  
  
"Adam, what is it?"  
  
"Mrs. Winnie, could you.."  
  
"You don't need to say anything. Call me when you want me to come back" She said as she left.  
  
"ADAM, TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG"  
  
"Jeff was going to do a Swanton off the top rope and when he did it. He got hurt."  
  
"NO!" I screamed with tears running down my face.  
  
"They are taking him to the hospital. Matt is going to take you there. I will pack Jeff's and your things and meet you guys there"  
  
"Jeff" I whispered.  
  
"I'll walk you to Matt."  
  
Adam grabbed my hand and lifted me up. With an arm around me, he walked me to the parking lot where Matt was leaning against his rental. He saw us and walked to me. He hugged me saying that Jeff will be alright. We hopped in the car and took off to the hospital. We sat there in the waiting room and waited for someone to come out and tell us how he is doing. The doctor came in and said there was no broken bones. Just a mild concussion and a sore neck and back. He said Jeff had to stay over night and also that he was asking for me.  
  
"Matt, I don't think I can go in there"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to see him in pain"  
  
"You can do it. You are very brave. Plus, if you need me. I am right here"  
  
"Thanks Matt"I said as I hugged him.  
  
I got up and walked to the back. I asked the nurse what room he was in. I went and found his room. I took a couple of deep breaths before going in. I opened the door to see him lying there on the bed sleeping. Tears were falling faster down my face as I slowly made it over to his bed. I sat on his bed while holding his hand. I wiped away the hair that fell on his face. His eyes opened up and he looked at me.  
  
"Hey no crying now."  
  
"I can't help it. You're hurt."  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"No you're not. I know you.When you hurt, I hurt"  
  
"I could never lie to you" He smiled  
  
"I know. As long as they will let me stay here I will stay here with you because I know you hate hospitals."  
  
"You know me so well" He said as he caressed my cheek.  
  
"I love you so much. Never forget that"  
  
I looked over at the clock it read 11:00pm. I looked back at him as he scooted over. I crawled in and we fell asleep. The next thing I knew, I woke up and I was in the hotel room. I looked over at the clock and it was 1:30 am. I looked next to me and Adam was asleep. Why was I back here? why wasn't I still in the hospital with Jeff? He needs me. I need to be there with him. He hates hospitals. What I did next, if I wasn't in a hurry, would have surprised me. 


	9. I wanna be with you

I grabbed my clothes and started to put them on. I then combed my hair. Adam heard this and looked up at me. I was sitting on Jeff's bed putting on my shoes.  
  
"What ya doing Babygurl, it's almost 2 in the morning?"  
  
"Going to the hospital to be with Jeff"  
  
"Gabby, you are not going there this late"  
  
"Yes, I am. He needs me." I cried  
  
Adam got up and pulled me into a hug. I cried on his chest. Everything was hitting me all at once. It was like I was screaming on the top of my lungs and no one heard me. The thought of losing Jeff, made me think about how much I love him.  
  
"I know it's late, but why don't we call Jeff and you can see he is alright"  
  
"Okay, I guess"  
  
Adam walked me over to the bed and we sat down. He picked up the phone and called the hospital.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Matt, Can you wake Jeff up?"  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"Gabby was going to come to the hospital, but I told her we'll just call Jeff and have him tell her he's alright."  
  
"Gotcha. Hold on"  
  
"Matt's getting Jeff" Adam said as he handed the phone to me.  
  
"Hey Baby. I hear you're upset"  
  
"I wanna be there with you"  
  
"I know sweetie, but you need your rest and Matt is here"  
  
"I don't need rest. I need you" I sniffed  
  
"How about you go into my gym bag and pull out a shirt of mine. You crawl into bed and hold on to the shirt. That way you can go to sleep with a part of me with you."  
  
"I guess I can try it, but it won't be the same"  
  
"I know, but I will be getting out later, a lot later, today. So I will see you soon OK babe."  
  
"Okay. I love you"  
  
"I love you too. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
I hung up and walked to his gym bag. I took out his white wife-beater shirt and I smelled it. It smelled like him. I smiled. I crawled back in bed with Adam and he feel asleep. I couldn't sleep. Finally like 4 hours later I fell asleep. I woke up and felt someone shaking me. It was Adam.  
  
"Visiting hours are going to be open soon. You wanna go see Jeff?"  
  
I nodded and quickly took a shower. We both got in the rental car and headed the hospital. When we got there, I grabbed Adam's hand, and pulled him toward Jeff's room. Adam was laughing at me the whole way. We finally reached his room and went in. Jeff was awake and he smiled when he seen me. I ran to his bed and hugged him and kissed him. He laughed.  
  
"I'm guessing someone missed me."  
  
"You guessed right"  
  
Adam and Matt chuckled and started talking. Jeff scooted over and I crawled in. I held on to him and had my head on his shoulder. My head by his head.  
  
"I love you" I whispered.  
  
"I love you too. Now get some sleep baby. You look tired"  
  
I closed my eyes and fell quickly asleep. Jeff stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. Adam and Matt stopped talking and looked at us.  
  
"She's finally asleep. She only got about an hour sleep last night."  
  
"My poor girl" Jeff said kissing my forehead  
  
"She really does love you man" Adam said  
  
"I know and I really love her"  
  
"I never seen my brother act the way he acts when he is with your sister. It is weird, but then again Jeff is weird" Matt said  
  
"Hey now" Jeff smiled.  
  
After a few hours, Jeff was released. I was still asleep so Adam picked me up.  
  
"Jeff" I whispered sleepily  
  
Jeff walked over to us and he stroked my hair.  
  
"Shh baby. Go back to sleep."  
  
I then did. We went back to the hotel and while I slept Jeff watched TV, Adam went to get some lunch. I started to wake up. I felt around the bed it was empty.  
  
"Jeff??" I said as I looked around and didn't see him.  
  
"JEFF!" I yelled louder so it was more of a cry.  
  
Jeff came running out of the bathroom. He was wet and he had a towel around his waist. I guess he was showering. Anyway...he ran to me and knelt beside me.  
  
"Gabby what's wrong?"  
  
"I woke up and you weren't here"  
  
"I'm here now sweetie. I was just taking a shower. I didn't think you would wake up while I was gone. I'm sorry."  
  
"Please don't leave me ever again" I cried into his bare, sexy, hot chest.  
  
He held on to me and I was savoring it. Mmmm he smelt like Zest soap. I know he is zest fully clean.  
  
"I won't sweet heart. I love you too much to leave."  
  
I kissed him passionately and he kissed me back with such love. I would have drowned in it. We broke apart smiling.  
  
"I'm going to go finish getting ready and I'll be right out and we can cuddle OK?"  
  
"Okay, but don't be too long"  
  
We kissed one more time before he went back. After a minute, I got on the floor on my hands and knees and crawled toward the bathroom. I looked into the bathroom. He was fully dressed and now he was combing his hair into a pony tail. I slowly crawled in and quietly put my hand on the counter feeling around. I was looking for his cologne. Where is it?  
  
"Gabby, what ya doing down there girl?" He laughed  
  
"There is no one here, but I, the cologne detective."  
  
"Well, you are too late. I already put some on." He said as I stood up.  
  
We walked to the bed and he sat down on it with his back against the back board. I crawled on top of the bed and sat on his lap. With my head to his chest listening to his heart beat. I was kissing his chest and taking my finger and making circles on his chest. He moaned and I smiled. Adam walked in with lunch and smiled. I was happy and content in Jeff's arms.  
  
"Come and get some breakfast." Adam laughed  
  
"I don't wanna. I am comfortable." I whined.  
  
Jeff poked my side. I jumped up and giggled.  
  
"Hey that isn't fair"  
  
"Life isn't fair. Come on" Jeff laughed  
  
We started to eat our pancakes when my cell phone started to go off. I got up and ran to get it. I answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday my little baby happy birthday to you"  
  
"Mom don't sing. Today is just a normal day."  
  
"Today is your birthday. You should celebrate"  
  
"I don't want to celebrate Mom."  
  
"You're a party pooper"  
  
"I know I try to be."  
  
"Well I called to wish you a happy birthday and to tell you I love you"  
  
"I love you too. I will be home very soon Mom."  
  
"Good to hear. Well, I got to get back to work."  
  
"Okay, but don't work too hard."  
  
"I won't. Love ya. Bye"  
  
"Love you too Mom. Bye"  
  
I hung up the phone and when I turned around Adam was standing behind me with a frown on his face. 


	10. You Bastard

"May I help you?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Gabby"  
  
"Don't be. Its just a normal day. I don't wanna celebrate or anything"  
  
"But my little sister is 18 today. We need to celebrate."  
  
"No, we don't."  
  
Suddenly...Jeff grabbed me from around the waist and I jumped. He pulled me into his lap.  
  
"Pweeeaassee celebrate with us."  
  
"I don't wanna"  
  
"Yes you do" He said kissing me  
  
"Okay if it will make you happy"  
  
"How did you do that man" Adam asked  
  
"You gotta know how to persuade them" Jeff said with a smile.  
  
After going to the arena, we went out clubbing. Jeff and I danced all night. Slow and fast songs. Never stopping and never taking our eyes off eachother.  
  
"Wanna go to the hotel to receive your present."  
  
I nodded and he smiled. We walked to Adam and told him we were tired and we going to go back to the hotel. He said he would get a ride with Jay and Matt whenever they went home. Jeff talked to Matt and Jay and told them to take along time if they knew what he meant. We got to the hotel and went to our room.  
  
"So where's my birthday present?"  
  
"Right here" He said.  
  
I turned around and was shocked at what I saw. Jeff was standing there in his boxers with a smile on his face.  
  
"Um...Jeff that's great and all, but what am I going to do with boxers?" I smiled evilly.  
  
"I'll show you"  
  
He walked over to me and picked me up. He walked over to the bed and laid me down. We started kissing and taking off eachothers clothes. I lost my virginity that night to the man I love. It was so wonderful. I thought for a minute there I saw fireworks. It was the best night ever.  
  
"Happy Birthday beautiful" He said as he kissed me.  
  
"It's been the best birthday ever"  
  
We kissed and went to take a shower. When we were done we got dressed in our night clothes and crawled in bed with eachother. We fell asleep holding on to eachother. Later than night Adam came in and crawled in his bed and fell asleep. I woke up early that morning and was so happy. I went and took a shower. I got out and got dress. When I went back out, the men were still sleeping. I could understand why. I mean Adam stayed out really late and Jeff did a lot of "work" last night. So I can understand. I grabbed a room key, Adam's money, and my cell phone. I went out the door. I saw Amy walking down the hall. I start running down the hall. I got to her and jumped on her back. She started laughing.  
  
"And why are you so happy?"  
  
"Because Jeff gave me a wonderful present last night."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"What did Matt do for your birthday?"  
  
"He didn't?" She said happy yet shocked  
  
"He did!!!!!!"  
  
"Congratulations. I am so happy for you two"  
  
"Me too. Let's celebrate by going to the mall shopping"  
  
"Right on girl!"  
  
We laughed as we go into the rental and headed for the nearest mall. We first went to Hot Topic. It was a must. We then went to Victoria Secret where Amy helped me pick out some sexy bra and thongs. Also a sexy night gown to wear. This was going to be fun. We went to the McDonald's there and sat down and talked.  
  
"Amy has Jeff talked to you about me?"  
  
"Yea, he never stops" She laughed  
  
"Does he really love me?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? Of course he does"  
  
"Would he ever hit me if he got mad at me?"  
  
She looked at me like I was crazy. I am just afraid that Jeff will turn out like Justin. Hit me if I make him mad. I think my heart knows he wouldn't but my mind isn't so sure.  
  
"He would never hit you. No matter what you do, Jeff would never hit a girl"  
  
"Good." I said with relief  
  
"Why did you ask that?"  
  
"I don't know Amy. After the whole ordeal with Justin, I just am scared of men. In my heart I know Jeff wouldn't hurt me the way Justin did, but my mind is still afraid that he might if he gets mad. I can't explain what I feel."  
  
"I know how you feel sweetie. Before Matt, I had a boyfriend named Brian. He was an abusive man. He would control me. Who I talked to, where I went, What I wore, just everything. When I made him mad he would hit me over and over. I hid it from friends and from my family. One day my dad found out and filed a restraining order on Brian. After a month or so, I met Matt and I felt the same way. Although I loved Matt with all my being, I was scared if I made him mad he would hit me. I tested it out one day"  
  
"And what happened"  
  
"Well, I went to Vince and said I wanted my character to have a match with a man and he gave me this story line with Dean Malenko. Matt was very angry with me when I was planning on wrestling Dean. He started yelling at me and I thought for sure he was going to hit me, but he didn't. He just yelled and well I yelled back, but he never hit me and he never has. After the fight, we started to make up, and I told him the only reason I wanted to do this was to test him. He held me and told me he would never, ever hit me. Now look at us. We are happy and its been wonderful."  
  
"Maybe you're right. I don't think Jeff is capable of doing that."  
  
"I know I am right. Well, let's get back."  
  
We took our bags and went back to the hotel. Adam gave me a lecture about going off without telling anyone. While Jeff was in the shower, Jeff's cell phone rings. I walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Jeff your cell is ringing"  
  
"Can you get it for me?"  
  
"Yea sure"  
  
I went and answered it'  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Jeff?"  
  
"This isn't Jeff. Who's this?"  
  
"This is Beth his girlfriend. Who's this?"  
  
"Gabby, Jeff's girlfriend"  
  
"Sorry to break the news sweetie, but Jeff is my man. Why do you think when he is home, we sleep together and make love to eachother"  
  
"You're lying"  
  
"I don't think so babe. So you better stay away from him if you know what is good for you"  
  
I hung up as Jeff came out of the shower with just his black pants on. He walked up to me.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"You bastard" I said slapping him in the face.  
  
"Whoa what was that for?"  
  
"You're cheating on me. You bastard" I went to hit him again, but he grabbed my hand  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That was Beth, your girlfriend on the phone. She said everytime you are home you sleep with her. How could you do that after what we did last night." I cried.  
  
"Gabby, Beth is not my girlfriend. She's my ex-girlfriend. I swear. I would never hurt you."  
  
"Too late" I said running out the hotel door.  
  
"Gabby wait!"  
  
Adam grabbed Jeff's arm and told him to wait here and he would go talk to me. Adam caught me in the lobby and turned me to face him. He saw the heart break in my eyes. He just wanted to cry at the site of me. He held me in a hug and pulled me outside to sit on the bench.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Matt asked walking up.  
  
"Beth called Jeff's cell phone and Gabby answered it." Adam said  
  
"You mean Beth his ex?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"What is she doing out. She is sapposto be in jail for stalking Jeff."  
  
"What?" Adam said.  
  
"After Jeff broke up with Beth. Beth started stalking him. She couldn't get over the fact that Jeff had left her. She would follow his girlfriend's and scare them away. Finally he called the police and she went to jail"  
  
"So Jeff isn't with Beth no more?" I said with tears streaming down my face.  
  
"No way. The only girlfriend I know about is you."  
  
I wiped off my tears and headed back to the room to face him. I just hope he forgives me for slapping him. 


	11. Forgivness

I walked into the room and saw Jeff sitting on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. It sounded like he was crying. I wasn't sure.  
  
"Jeff" I said quietly.  
  
He looked up. Tears were running down his face. I nearly died when I saw the sight. He stood up and I ran into his arms crying.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"  
  
"Shhh....it's ok babygurl."  
  
"Please forgive me Jeff."  
  
"Its not your fault baby. There's nothing for me to forgive because you didn't do anything wrong"  
  
"I hit you and I didn't believe you when you said you didn't cheat on me. I'm so sorry"  
  
"Shh....its okay baby. Don't cry anymore. I can't stand to see you cry."  
  
He pulled away and kissed my tears away.  
  
"I love you" I said.  
  
"I love you too. I love you more than you will ever know."  
  
We just held eachother. After a while, I spoke.  
  
"Can we get our own room?"  
  
He just started laughing.  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll go talk to Amy who isn't rooming with anyone to room with Matt. We'll take this room and Adam can move in with Jay."  
  
"Good because I have a surprize for you"  
  
He looked at me and smiled. We talked to Adam, Matt, Jay, and Amy and they all agreed. It took longer to convince Adam. He still thinks of me as his innocent sister, but I am far from innocent. I walked into the bathroom and put on my black thong and my black sexy night gown. I came out and Jeff looked at me in complete shock. I walked up to him and we started kissing. His kisses were so passionate and loving. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He never broke our kiss. We started to make love like we did the night before. His face lit up when he saw my black thong. I wish I had my camera. After we were done, we laid there cuddled to eachother. I had tears coming down my face.  
  
"What's wrong?"He asked as he wiped away my tears.  
  
"I love you so damn much"  
  
"I love you too baby. I love you so much"  
  
"I love how you make love to me. I feel so loved and special"  
  
"You are loved and you are very special. I would do anything for you."  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Yes sweetie"  
  
"Make love to me again"  
  
"Anything you want baby"  
  
We started to make love again. Jeff is like a drug to me. Once you've had him, you get addicted. You need him all the time. The last thing I saw was the sun coming up. We pulled an all nighter. We were both tired and worn out. We slept away until I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Baby, some one's at the door"  
  
"Maybe if we don't answer it, they will go away"  
  
"Maybe. Let's find out"  
  
We curled into eachothers arms. The knocking didn't stop. Jeff groaned and got up. He slid on some pants and walked to the door. Matt was at the door.  
  
"Did you just get up bro?"  
  
"Yea, I had a long night" He said with a tired smile.  
  
"Well it's 1 o'clock. Get up already, we got to go to the gym to work out"  
  
"I'll be ready in 15 minutes."  
  
Jeff shut the door and walked back in. I yawned.  
  
"I got to get ready to go to the gym. Wanna come?"  
  
"Na. I'm going to stay and call my mom."  
  
"OKay sweetie"  
  
He went and took a shower. He got dressed and gave me a kiss goodbye and left. I went and took a shower. When I was done, I called my mom on my cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi mom"  
  
"Sweetheart, how are you?"  
  
"Great and you?"  
  
"I'm fine. How was your birthday"  
  
"It was great mom. Jeff gave me a wonderful gift to show his love for me. I think he may be the one"  
  
"I'm so happy darling."  
  
"Mom there is something I didn't tell you that you need to know."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The other night I went for a walk and I stopped at a park to think and well dad showed up."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"He wanted me to go with him. He said you and Adam lyed to me about him and that he tried to stay in contact with me but you wouldn't let him."  
  
"Sweetie, that's not true"  
  
"I know it isn't mom. I told him that too. He slapped me and so I ran. The cops are looking for him, but they haven't caught him yet"  
  
"They will sweet heart."  
  
"I know they will"  
  
"Hey I got to go, but call me later ok?"  
  
"Okay mommy. I love you. Bye"  
  
"Love you too. Bye"  
  
I hung up and turned on TV. After watching, That's so Raven, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and gasped in fright. My dad was standing in front of me. I tried to shut the door, but since he was stronger, he pushed it open. I backed up.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"I followed you here the night we talked in the park. I stayed low for a day and now I am back. "  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want my daughter back"  
  
"I'm not going with you"  
  
"I am going to give you an ultamatum. Come with me or I will kill your mom."  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"I would Gabby, I would."  
  
"Can I at least write a note to Adam and my boyfriend?"  
  
"Be quick and no funny stuff."  
  
I grabbed a peice of paper and a pen. I wrote a note to them  
  
"Read it to me"  
  
"Hey Adam and Jeff,  
  
Everyone was gone so I am writing this note.  
  
Left with dad. I am going to spend my life with him.  
  
Please understand.  
  
Love, Gabby"  
  
"That;s a good girl. Now come on"  
  
I laid the note on the bed and went with my father. He's psycho. Why now come into my life? Why wait so long? Why is he doing this too me? We walked out the hotel and into his car. He started driving. We were silent for the first couple miles.  
  
"Don't worry Gabby. You'll be happier with me."  
  
"How can you say that? You made me leave my brother, my mom, and my boyfriend. How can I be happier?" I said as I raised my voice.  
  
"Calm down sweetie."  
  
"Why should I be calm? You are kidnapping me"  
  
He pulled over on the road and looked at me. Before I could react, he shoved a needle in my arm.  
  
"This will calm you down."  
  
"No" I cried.  
  
"Its just going to make you sleep baby until we reach your new home"  
  
I began to feel tired. My eye lids began to close. I fell asleep. My dad then continued driving. Meanwhile... Jeff returned to the room.  
  
"Gabby? Gabby, you here?" 


	12. Ow!

He saw the note on the bed. He read it. Tears were flowing down his face. He asked himself why would I leave him and Adam. Then he saw the H-E-L-P underlined. He immediately went to Adam and Jay's room. Adam answered the door.  
  
"Jeff, what's wrong?"  
  
"Your dad kidnapped Gabby"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here. She left this"  
  
He handed Adam the note. Adam read it and tears were flowing down his face. He let Jeff in and they went to the phone."  
  
"What's going on guys?" Jay asked  
  
No one said anything. Adam called 911.  
  
"Hello, 911 operator. What's you emergency?"  
  
"My sister was kidnapped."  
  
"What?" Jay asked in shock.  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"I don't know. 30 minutes to an hour ago. "  
  
"Okay where are you located?"  
  
"We're at the Baymount hotel. Room 210. Please hurry"  
  
"We will sir. They will be there soon."  
  
Okay, thanks. bye"  
  
Adam hung up and looked at Jeff.  
  
"They are on their way."  
  
"Someone wanna tell me what's going on?" Jay asked  
  
"My dad kidnapped Gabby while we were gone"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Read this"  
  
Adam handed the note to Jay. Jay read it and sat down on the bed in shock. There was a knock at the door. Jeff went and answered the door. It was the cops. Jeff let them in. After taking down statements and taking the note and bagging it for evidence. They said they would do all they can and they would keep in touch. They tapped Adam's and Jeff's cell phone so if anyone were to call, they could track them down. After the police left, there was a lot of knocking on the door. Jeff opened the door to see most of the wrestlers there.  
  
"What's going on? What were the cops doing here?" Amy asked  
  
"Gabby's been kidnapped."Jeff said  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Everyone said  
  
"While we were gone to the gym, her dad took her." Adam said.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Matt asked  
  
"All we can do it wait" Jeff said  
  
Meanwhile...I was starting to wake up. I opened my eyes and looked around.  
  
"Well look who's awake"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"We are in Greensboro North Carolina. This is where I, I mean we, are going to live."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure sweetie"  
  
"Why now come and try to be with me? Why wait 18 years?"  
  
"Sweetie, after Adam, I didn't want any more kids. Then you came along and it was too much for me. It took me 18 years to realize I had a good thing and I just walked away from it. So now I am trying to fix it."  
  
"You can't just walk into my life and act like nothing happened though. You can't expect me to welcome you with open arms after all this time"  
  
"I don't expect you too. I want you at least to try to accept me as your father."  
  
I guess this is it. My only choice. I don't want him as a father. He kidnaps me, slaps me, drugs me, threatens my mother. But I have no other choice. Good-bye good life, hello pain. We arrived at a house. It was a two story house. It was white with blue trim. I had to admit it was beautiful. My dad opened my door.  
  
"Welcome home"  
  
I got out and he shut the door. He grabbed my hand and walked me inside. He showed me around. The house was beautiful inside. I had to give him that. He walked me to this one room upstairs. It was big and it was pink. The closet was open and it had dresses in it. There was stuffed animals all around.  
  
"This is your room. You will stay in here until dinner is ready. So you don't runaway..."  
  
He put a chain around my foot and it was hooked onto the floor.  
  
"There are some clothes in the closet if you wanna change. I will come get you when dinner is ready."  
  
"I'm not hungry"  
  
"You will eat when I tell you to eat or you will get nothing at all"  
  
He left and as soon as he did I took my cell phone out of my pocket. I have to call Adam. I need him to find me. OK 795-3542 (fake number). Meanwhile at the hotel Adam's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Adam"  
  
"Gabby? Oh my God, are you all right?"  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Adam get me out of here"  
  
"We're going to get you out. What ever you do, just keep the phone connected to mine so we can track you down. Do you know where you are?"  
  
"I'm in Greensboro North Carolina. Adam please get me out, I'm scared. I don't wanna be here"  
  
"I know sweetie. The police are working on finding you. Are you OK? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"In the car he gave me a shot to sleep, but I'm OK now."  
  
"He what?!? Are you sure you're OK?"  
  
"Physically yes, emotionally no. I don't think I can handle much more."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"He's coming back"  
  
"Okay hide the phone, but don't hang up OK?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
I put the phone under the bed, under the springs. I sat on the bed. My dad came in.  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"I was just praying"  
  
"Okay. Here is dinner"  
  
"I told you I wasn't hungry."  
  
"You are going to eat this or you will have no food at all"  
  
"I'd rather starve."  
  
"So be it"  
  
He said taking the plate and throwing it against the wall. I screamed. He came towards me with a shot in his hand. I started to back away crying.  
  
"No please dad, don't do this. Put the shot down."  
  
"Calm down sweetie. Once you've slept you will feel much better."  
  
"Ow" I cried as he stuck the shot into me.  
  
"See all better"  
  
After 2 minutes, I fell asleep. He picked me up and placed me on the bed. Then he went and cleaned up the plate and food on the floor. Meanwhile...Adam was hearing all this and tears were flowing down his face. Jeff was on the hotel phone calling the police. "  
  
"What's happening?" Jay asked  
  
"My dad just gave Gabby a shot to put her to sleep"  
  
"No"Jeff said.  
  
"Do they have a trace on her yet?" 


	13. FOUND?

"Yes, they are going to get her now. They want us to take a plane to Greensboro, NC to meet them.  
  
"Let's go" Adam said.  
  
"Don't worry about your luggage. I'll gather them all up and bring it back to your house."Jay said  
  
"Thanks Jay" Adam said.  
  
Jay and Adam rushed out of the room and took a cab to the airport. When they got there, they got the first flight they could and boarded it. They called Vince on the way to the airport to tell them they won't be at the arena and Vince understood. On the plane, they were in their own little world. Thinking about how much they needed me. Meanwhile at the house, I started to wake up. My dad was sitting at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Dad, can you untie my leg, I need to go to the bathroom. I'm going to be sick."  
  
"There's a bucket on your night stand. Use that. I'll get you some water"  
  
He left and I sat up and grabbed the bucket. I did my business. He came back and gave me some water. I drank it all.  
  
"You got your clothes all dirty."  
  
I looked down and they were fine.  
  
"They are fine."  
  
"You need to change."  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Don't argue with me. Now come over here and change your clothes."  
  
I got up and walk to him. He was by the closet. He picked out a Pink dress that looked like a princess dress. Like something Cinderella and Snow white would have worn.  
  
"I will be back in 5 minutes. You better be changed"  
  
"How can I change with a chain around my ankle?"  
  
He took it off and left the room. I took off my clothes that I was wearing and I put on the dress. It was the right size. I am surprised. He came back in and looked at me.  
  
"You look so beautiful"  
  
He walked over my me and stroked my cheek and then my hair. He bent down and put the chain back on my ankle.  
  
"I'll come back in an hour to bring in a TV for you."  
  
He left and then I ran over to the bed and grabbed my phone.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
There was no answer. Damn!  
  
"Adam, you there?"  
  
Still no answer. Who could I call? My Mom, no I don't wanna worry her. Jeff. I tried Jeff's, but it said he was out of reach. I know, Jay, I will call Jay. I dial his number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jay"  
  
"Gabby, is that you?"  
  
"Yea, I tried calling Adam and Jeff, but no answer. Where are they?"  
  
"They are on a plane to come get you. The police know where you are and will be there soon."  
  
"Jay, I'm so scared."  
  
"I know honey, but don't worry. Everyone is on there way and you will be home soon."  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and my dad was looking at me.  
  
"YOU HAVE A CELL PHONE! YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME YOU BITCH!"  
  
He ran over to me and grabbed it. I screamed as he threw it against the wall and shattered it into many pieces. Jay heard this and everything went fuzzy.  
  
"Gabby? GABBY?"  
  
Meanwhile... I was backing up. My dad grabbed my hand and pulled me up to him.  
  
"WHO ELSE DID YOU CALL?" He asked  
  
All of a sudden, we hear sirens pull up to the house. My dad dropped me and ran in to the other room. While he's in the other room.....Adam and Jeff hopped out of the cop car. The police told them to stay back.  
  
"Police, come out with your hands up." Said one of the cops  
  
My dad shut my door and the next thing I knew I smelt smoke and saw smoke coming under the door. I screamed. Everyone heard my scream and saw smoke and fire in the window. Adam and Jeff tried to run toward the house, but the police held them back. I started coughing and pulling on my chain. I got my foot out. By now my whole room was in smoke. I could barely breath. I grabbed the lamp next to my bed and smashed it through the window. I then took the side table and smashed it through. I was about to pass out from the smoke when I felt someone pull me out of the window. I passed out in their arms. The firefighter who had me in his arms, laid me on the grass.  
  
"Gabby!" Adam and Jeff exclaimed.  
  
They ran over to me and knelt by me. The fire fighter checked me out. I had a pulse, but I wasn't breathing. He did mouth to mouth until I started coughing and breathing. I opened my eyes and saw Adam and Jeff.  
  
"Ad.." I couldn't say anymore.  
  
"Shh...Babygurl. Don't talk. You're OK. They are going to take you to the hospital and we will be there with you"  
  
I nodded as I was lifted into the ambulance. At the hospital, they cleaned me up, by washing my legs, arms, and face off since they were black from the smoke, and they did tests. The stitched up my cuts I got from the glass in the window and they put and oxygen mask on me. I fell asleep right when I got there. While Jeff and Adam waited, they called Jay and told Jay to tell everyone I was found and I am in the hospital. Adam called Mom and told her everything. Mom wanted to fly down, but Adam said I would be coming home soon. The doctor came out and said I would have to stay 2 days because of the smoke. They eventually let Adam and Jeff in. They walked to my sleeping body. Adam stroked my hair. My hair wasn't it's original blonde color, it was now a dark brown to a black color. It changed from the smoke. Adam and Jeff cried silently, but they were thanking the lord I was there with them. I felt someone holding my hand and someone stroking my hair. I opened my eyes. I saw Adam and Jeff there. I too off the mask and tried to talk. Nothing came out. Adam put my mask back on.  
  
"You won't be able to talk for a couple of days Babygurl. I'm so happy to have you back." He said as tears filled his eyes.  
  
I reached up and stroked his cheek that had a tear run down it. He smiled and grabbed my hand and kissed it. I look over at Jeff. He looks spaced out. I gave his hand a squeeze and he looked down at me and smiled.  
  
"Hey baby. I missed you so much" He said as he kissed my forehead.  
  
I took my hand out of his and ran it up his cheek and in his hair. I was memorizing all his features again. I thanked God for letting me touch him again. He leaned in to my touch. My hand came back down his cheek and back into his hands. A nurse came in and said visiting hours were over and Jeff had to leave, but Adam could stay because he was my brother. Jeff kissed my forehead and said he would see me tomorrow. When he went to get up, I wouldn't let go of his hand. He sighed and walked back to me.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow morning as soon as they let me come back. I love you so much, but I have to go."  
  
Tears started flowing down my face. He wiped them off.  
  
"Don't cry baby. I promise I will be back. Adam will be here all night and if you need to talk to me, just have Adam call my cell okay?"  
  
I let go of his hand and he left. Adam saw I was depressed about Jeff leaving so he tried to cheer me up.  
  
"I heard that everyone has been sending gifts to you. They are all at home. Mom said we might need to build you another room for all the gifts you got"  
  
I smiled.  
  
"That's my girl I know. One who smiles."  
  
I fell asleep shortly with Adam by my side. While I was asleep, Adam called Jay and my Mom to update on them since they asked Adam to call and update every couple of hours. Adam was sitting in the chair and he was asleep. I started having a nightmare about my dad chasing me with a shot. I was on my hospital bed tossing in turning. I would have been screaming but nothing came out. My brother heard me moving around and he woke up. He started to gently shake me. I woke up and tears were flowing down my face. I ripped the mask off and I let Adam sit there holding me.  
  
"Shh...Babygurl. It was just a nightmare. I am here. No one can hurt you."  
  
I didn't calm down and it was 30 minutes since Adam had woke me up.  
  
"Do you want me to call Jeff?"  
  
I nodded. Adam took out his cell and dialed Jeff's number. Jeff answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jeff it's Adam"  
  
"What's wrong? Is Gabby ok?  
  
"She had a nightmare and now she is scared. Its been a half an hour and she is still upset. Maybe you can talk to her and calm her down"  
  
"Okay put her on the phone."  
  
Adam put the phone by my ear.  
  
"Hey baby. It was just a nightmare. No more worries baby. You know I can't stand to see you upset. I love so much. I wanna marry you baby."  
  
I smiled a little.  
  
"Will you marry me? If its yes, blow into the phone."  
  
I blew into the phone and smiled larger. My tears came to a halt.  
  
"Yes, you said yes? I am so happy. When I get there tomorrow morning I am going to give you a ring and kiss you. Now you need to get some rest. So lay back down and close your eyes OK baby. Goodnight my beautiful fiance"  
  
I smiled and lay back down. Adam talked to Jeff a few more minutes and then hung up. I was back asleep and Adam nodded off too. Morning came and I awoke. I saw Adam, his hair was wet so I knew he had taken a shower. He saw I was awake and he came by me and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Hey Babygurl. I have a surprise for you" 


	14. needles

I looked at him curiously. He handed me a book. It was called The Bean Trees. I smiled as I looked at my favorite book. Adam always said he was going to read it to me, but he never had the chance becuase he went into the indies. I sat up and hugged him. When I laid back down I mouthed thank you to him.  
  
"You're welcome babygurl."  
  
"Visiting hours open in 30 minutes. So Jeff will be here soon."  
  
I smiled as big as I could. Adam was happy I was smiling.  
  
"I'm going to go get some coffee, but I will be back in a few minutes okay?"  
  
I nodded. He kissed my forhead and left. After he left, a nurse came in.  
  
"Hello, I'm Sally. I'm hear to help you take a shower and stuff like that."  
  
I nodded. She helped me up and helped me take a shower. Adam came back in and saw I was gone. He got worried, but then he heard the shower running and a nurse talking, so he felt better about that. After getting dressed in a new gown and brushing my teeth and hair. The nurse helped me back to my bed. With the help of Adam. the nurse then replaced all my bandages from the cuts I had from the glass. I was in pain so she gave me morphine. After she left, Adam sat on my bed and stroked my now blonish brownish hair. I fell asleep. Jeff came in while I was asleep. He talked to Adam the whole time and he told him about asking to marry me. Adam was happy with the idea. I started to wake up. I saw Jeff smiling down at me. I smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. He pulled back.  
  
"Hello to you too" He laughed.  
  
" I'm going to go over to Jeff's and take a nap. I'll be back later ok babygurl"  
  
I nodded and he kissed my forhead and left. Jeff sat on my bed and kissed me deeply. He held my hand and looked into my eyes.  
  
"I know I did this over the phone, but now I wanna do it in person. Ever since I have known you, you fired up something in my soul. My love for you kept growing and growing.I relieze I never wanna lose you. I never wanna let you go. I don't want you to be hurt anymore. "  
  
Tears were flowing down my face and his. He held out a box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring.  
  
"I wanna be there for you. To love you, to protect you, to start a family with you. Will you marry me?"  
  
I nodded and mouthed yes. He leaned down and kissed me deeply and when we broke apart, he slid the ring on my finger. I pulled him down for another kiss.  
  
"I also bought you a present"  
  
I smiled and he laughed. He handed me a notebook and a pen.  
  
"Since you can't talk. Now you can write what you wanna say"  
  
I smiled and bit my lower lip. I took the notebook and pen and started writing. I handed it to him. He read it..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Notebook ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy. More than you will ever, ever know. I would love to be your wife and start a family with you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He smiled at me and had tears running down his face. He leaned in and kissed me. I scooted over. He came and laid down beside me. We held eachother and kissed eachother. After we pulled back, I grabbed the pen and notebook and wrote something down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Notebook ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please tell me a story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I handed it to him and he chuckled.  
  
"Okay. We got snowed in. So we stayed at the hotel. They called it the Blizzrd of the Millennium.We went to a liquor store and bought wine. Adam, Jay, and Chris were staying across the street at another hotel. They were bored so they came over. Once we were pretty wasted, we got a little rambunctious. We were wrestling in the halls and spearing eachother. Jay opened up a window and we were talking about the snow and how pretty it was. Being the guy that I am, I thought about how much fun it would be to jump into it. Your brother said If he would jump out the window would I. I didn't think he had to ask, because I said of course. Your brother then just jumpped out of the window. The next thing I knew, I jumpped into the snow with only my boxers on. Chris was next and then Jay. Matt was the last to jump in. Go figure. I'm guessing it was only 20 degrees out there and we were all drunk and wearing our underwear. Of course no one had a room key so we all had to go through the lobby, but hey it was fun.  
  
I was silently giggling.  
  
"Oh you like that"  
  
He started tickling me and I kepted on silently giggling. Adam then came back and saw me smiling and giggling. He was happy for me. He gave me a kiss on the forehead. I took the note book and pen and wrote.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Notebook ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's this I hear about you jumpping out a window into snow with your boxers? and whats this i hear about you getting wasted?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"That isn't what exactly happened. Let me tell you what did really happen."  
  
"Go ahead I wanna hear this" Jeff laughed  
  
"It was cold. It was snowing as much as the Devils win Stanley Cups . The storm was bad enough to postpone our taped SmackDown! No one would have made it. It was that bad. So we stuck around Baltimore for two days and went live on Thursday. When we got the news, Chris, Jay and I decided this was an opportunity to do something we rarely do: drink. Now I'll admit, I'm not much of a drinker, neither is Jay. Chris usually morphs into his alter ego, Drunkacho. We thought we'd grab dinner together at the hotel restaurant. Now, I said I wasn't a drinker, so instead of whiskey or beer, we ordered three bottles of wine! Trust me, that was enough for me. By the end of the meal, you had three drunk, long-blond-haired Canadians on the hunt for mischief. Earlier, we had talked to the Hardys, so we invaded their room in a different hotel. Somehow, this visit degenerated into a Amy/Drunkacho shoot fight that saw Amy tap out to the ankle lock, but damn she did good! As this was going on, the screen got knocked off the window. I was sitting with Jeff on the windowsill looking down at the snow from our perch on the 2nd story. It was getting really hot in the room with all the scufflin' going on, so I looked at Jeff and said, "What do ya think?" He said go for it. Now, normally I would have walked down safely through the lobby, but that wine had me feeling frisky, so I jumped. I looked up from my soft landing in three feet of snow and saw Jeff saying, "You crazy bastard." From there, he proceeded to Swanton into the snow. Now everyone else realized what had just happened. All the remaining heads in the room filled up the window. Next was Chris, followed by a jimmy-jumping Matt, and finally Jay. Now we decided to start wrestling in the snowbanks. The Hardys had no shirts on, none of us had shoes on. What can I say? Boys will be boys. Blizzard + bored, drunk, immature wrestlers = snowbank wrestling!"  
  
I was gigggling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Notebook ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You better not get wasted agian and wrestle in snow or I am telling mom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He laughed and started tickling me. He then kissed my forehead. I snuggled into Jeff more. He held me contently. The doctor came in and said he wanted to take some blood tests to make sure the drug my dad gave me was out of my system and didn't cause a problem. Adam got out of the way as the doctor came by me. I saw the needles and backed away. Tears were streaming down my face.  
  
"What's a matter sweetie?" Jeff asked.  
  
I shook my head and backed more into Jeff.  
  
"She sees the needle. Dad came after her with needles. She is afraid" Adam said.  
  
"I assure you miss, I will not hurt you. I just want to take some blood to make sure you are alright" the doctor said.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Gabby sweetheart. Nothing will happen to you. Adam and I are here. We won't let anyone hurt you. The doctor is just making sure you are ok. Please baby. Let him do it. I'll hold you the whole time"  
  
I nodded. Jeff held me tighter as the doctor held out my arm. I closed my eyes and silently cried as he took the blood. Jeff whispered soothing words in my ear to calm me down. Once the doctor was done, he left. Adam walked back over and kissed my forehead.  
  
"All done babygirl"  
  
I was shaking.  
  
"Here why don't I tell you another story to make you feel better"  
  
I nodded as he smiled.  
  
"Well since I don't wrestle because of my injury. I usally just travel with the guys and work on my website. Well according to Jay on Byte This!, I "call him five times a day," No offense to you or "the peeps," but I think he's got it backwards. The poor kid's delusional. He misses me. I see him more now than I did when he was on RAW and I was on SmackDown! Anyway it has been a good week for the "squeaky wheel"(Gangrel's old nickname for him), or "miserable bastard" (my, Chris, and Lance's nickname for him). First he buys himself a brand new Porsche Boxster (yes, MB, now everyone knows), wins the newly reinstated Intercontinental Title, and gets a nice new haircut. Not too shabby. He needs to give Trish her pants back, though."  
  
I giggle and he smiles and goes on.  
  
"I also read Matt Hardy's Latest Version. I stand corrected, he does eat corn with a fork (occasionally), and when he does it's even better than the hand eating. Let me commentate. He grabs the fork with his "jimmy hands" and starts at one side of his mouth, and like an old typewriter, moves it across his mouth, hoping to inhale some kernels of corn on the pass by. It does not work too well, and is hilarious to watch. I guess they ain't too handy with them eatin' sticks in Cameron, N.C.!"  
  
"HEY!" Jeff said  
  
I giggled more.  
  
"If you ever see Matt and I in a restaurant, and he's eating corn, you have an open invitation, from me (maybe not him), to come and watch the spectacle. Caveman Hardy rules!"  
  
"Hey that's my brother. Only I can insult him" Jeff laughed.  
  
Then Adam's cell phone went off. 


	15. Liger

A/N:I know the timing is wrong....in my story Christain gets the IC title before Jeff gets well you know...fired (I MISS HIM SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Adam. Its Jay"  
  
"Hey Jay, what's up?"  
  
"How's Gab doing?"  
  
"She's doing okay"  
  
"I miss her like crazy"  
  
"You miss her like crazy huh? You got a thing for me sister" Adam laughed.  
  
"Oh yea...you know I want to divorce my wife to be with your sister. Your sister is so hot"  
  
"You think she's hot huh"  
  
Jeff looked at Adam.  
  
"I'm going to kill Jay." Jeff said  
  
"By the way, Jeff wants to kill you now" Adam said  
  
"Oh....I'm so scared." Jay said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Notebook ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tell Jay I love him and I miss him too. Also tell him no more getting wasted and jumpping into snow with only boxers on because girls don't like shrinkage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adam started laughing  
  
"What's so funny man?" Jay asked  
  
"Gabby said to tell you that she loves you and misses you and also no more getting wasted and jumpping into snow with only boxers on because girls don't like shrinkage."  
  
Jeff, Adam, Jay, and I were laughing.  
  
"Okay who told her about that night?"  
  
"Jeff and then me. Jeff of course lyed about the whole night"  
  
"Did not man"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Notebook ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tell Jay I love his hair. Its so sexy. Also that I am one of his peeps  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gabby said she loves your hair. It makes you look sexy and that she is one of your peeps.  
  
Jeff pouted.  
  
"You like Jay more then me"  
  
While I was writing, Adam and Jay still talked.  
  
"I know I am sexy because I am a true champion. Everyone is one of my peeps. Everyone loves me."  
  
"Hate to break it to you, but no."  
  
"You're just jealous that everyone loves me."  
  
"Yea, thats it.I am so jealous of you. Everyone just cheers when you come out"  
  
"That's right they do"  
  
"A cheer of boos"  
  
"Hey now!"  
  
"Just kidding man. Well I got to go, but I will call you tommorw before we get on the plane."  
  
"Okay see ya.  
  
Adam hung up as I showed Jeff what I wrote.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Notebook ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know I love you baby. You are so hot. I love your deep green eyes. I love your soft lips. I love your chest and your cute butt. I love you with all my heart. I will love no one more than you. You're my soul mate, my lover, my fiance, and my baby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff smiled and kissed me.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Notebook ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adam, why can't I get out tonight?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Becasue we need to make sure you are okay before we leave tommorow."  
  
I gave him an annoying look.  
  
"I know you wanna go, but you have one more night here. I'll get you released early tommorow and then we'll get on a plane and go home"  
  
I nodded and snuggled up to Jeff. He hled me tight and kissed my forehead. I slowly closed my eyes and fall sleep. I slept through visiting hours. So Jeff had to go home while I was asleep. I had another nightmare that night. It was like the first one. My dad chasing me around with needles. I started tossing and turning and I started to get some of my voice back it was like a whisper, but I was getting it back. It was a screaming whisper. Adam woke up and started gently shaking me. I woke up and sat up into his arms.  
  
"It's ok. I'm here"  
  
"Dad" I whispered.  
  
"Shh...dad can't hurt you anymore. I'm here and I won't let that happen"  
  
I pulled away and scooted over. Adam crawled in and held me. We both fell back sleep. I awoke to Adam shaking me.  
  
"Hey sweetie. The nurse is here to give you a shower so we can get you released and get you home."  
  
Adam and the nurse helped me to the bathroom and the nurse took it from there. After I took a shower, she helped me get clothes on.  
  
"Where did these come from?" I whispered  
  
"A guy named Jeff Hardy gave them to me before he left last night. He said he bought them just for you"  
  
I smiled. She walked me back to the bed. My back and legs had the bandages on them becuase when the firefighter pulled me out the glass cut my back and legs. They hurt alot. Anyway... Jeff was going to pick us up and we were all going to go back to his house for a while since our plane didn't leave for a couple more hours. A nurse came in with a wheelchair. She had Adam sign me out. Adam then helped me to the wheelchair. I sat down and winced in pain. The nurse wheeled me down the hall and outside where Jeff was waiting for me. He bent down and kissed me.  
  
"Thank you for the clothes" I whispered  
  
"Your welcome. I am so happy you are getting your voice back."  
  
I smiled. Jeff picked me up and laid me into his car. After we all got settled in. Jeff took off to his house. By the time we got ther I was sleeping. Jeff carried me into the house and laid me on the bed. After covering me up and giving me a kiss, jeff left to talk to Adam in the other room. I felt someone lick my face. I sat up quickly and saw a dog. I was guessing it was Liger from all the photos i saw. I petted him and he licked my face. I giggled. Adam and Jeff walked into the room and started laughing. Jeff walked voer and sat on the bed. He petted Liger.  
  
"Sorry if he woke you up"  
  
"Its ok. He's so cute" I whispered  
  
"And he has fallen in love with you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Adam's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stand in the doorway looking at them. They are so cute together. I don't know. At first I didn't really like the idea of them going out. I mean Gabby had just been with Justin and was abused. I thought it was too soon, but now looking at them. They were meant for eachother. The way they giggle when together. The way their eyes light up and sparkle. I am so glad to see her so happy. She deserves it after what our dad put her through. Every night now, she has nightmares and wakes up screaming, well trying at least. I wonder, will she ever recover? Will she ever be the same again? Time will only tell  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to my POV (Gabby's) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I gave Liger a kiss on the nose and he jumpped off the bed and left.  
  
"Its time to head to the airport" Adam said.  
  
"Are you coming with us?" I whispered  
  
"Yes I am" He said as he stroked my hair.  
  
I held out my arms to him and he easily picks me up. He carries me to the cab. We all entered the cab and took off. We took a cab because Jeff didn't wanna leave his car at the airport. When we got there we got on the plane and took off. In the plane. I was sitting between both my guys.  
  
"Adam" I whispered.  
  
"Yea babygurl" He answered  
  
"Do you have my pain medicane?"  
  
"Yea, here you go"  
  
I took 2 pain pill and drank some water. Those pain pills hit fast. They make you really drowsy. I leaned on Adam and fell asleep. I then had the most terrible nightmare. It was different from my other nightmares and it was worse. 


	16. shrinkage

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nightmare ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was sitting in the plane. My head on Adam's shoulder. When suddenly I heard screaming. I woke up and looked at a man standing in front of us. It was my dad and he had a gun.  
  
"You led the cops to me. We could have been a happy family, but no. Now you are going to pay" My dad said.  
  
"Dad leave her alone." Adam yelled standing up.  
  
"Back off boy before I gun you down."  
  
I grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him down.  
  
"Dad please don't do this"  
  
"Do what? This?" He said as he shot Jeff and then Adam  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adam heard me whimpering and I was squeezing his arm. He looked at me and then at Jeff. Jeff noticed this too.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Jeff asked  
  
"She's having a nightmare"  
  
Adam gently shook me. I woke up and tears were flowing down my face. I jumped into Adam's lap and cried. He held me and kissed my forehead. He then stroked my hair and saying Shh...its OK. I calmed down and fell back asleep. Adam slowly placed me back in my seat and strapped my seat belt back on as we landed. Jeff picked me up and carried me into the terminal where my mother awaited. She gave Adam a hug and she walked over and kissed my cheek. After that she patted Jeff on the back. We all headed to the car and took off toward home. I woke up in the car. I was lying down, my head of Jeff's lap. He was stroking my hair. I smiled at him. 'I love you' I mouthed. Then I grabbed his hand and kissed it. I reached up and caressed his face. We made it home. Jeff helped me out of the car. I stood on the grass as my Mom came and hugged me. She cried as she hugged me.  
  
"My baby" She cried as she kissed my head.  
  
"I'm OK Mom" I whispered.  
  
As we pulled apart, Jeff picked me up. I giggled. We entered the house and I looked around. Everywhere was flowers, balloons, teddy bears, and other gifts. I was in awe. Tears were running down my face.  
  
"Oh my God" (no offense to anyone)  
  
"Gabby is very loved." Mom said  
  
"Who are all these from?" I whispered  
  
"Some are from your band mates, some are from family, and a lot of them are from the WWE" Mom laughed  
  
Jeff sat me down on the couch as we looked at everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 days later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got my voice back which was good because now I can talk and tell Jeff how much I love him. I can now walk on my own. Though I am happy about that, I still want Jeff to carry me around cuz he is so adorable and so strong. Today Jay, Matt, Shannon, Shane and Amy are coming to visit me. I am so happy. I can't wait. I am now in my room. I just did my hair and make up and now I am putting on my black mini skirt and my shirt that says Jeff's girl. Jeff had it especially made for me. I love wearing it. I walked down stairs to where Adam, Jeff, and my Mom were talking. Jeff looked at me and then a double take. He got up and walked over to me. He kissed me deeply.  
  
"Jeff and Gabby sitting in a tree....K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Adam sang  
  
I grabbed a pillow off the chair and whacked him with it. Everyone laughed. Jeff sat down and then I sat on his lap. The door bell rang and Adam went to go get it. We heard some talking and then we saw the gang come in. I smiled and hopped off Jeff's lap. I first got Amy in a hug, then Shane, Shannon, and Matt. Finally I hugged Jay. Jay I have known mostly my whole life. He is like my brother. I hugged him and thanked him for trying to keep me calm on the phone. He told me he was so glad I was OK. As we all started to sit down, Jay pulled me in his lap. I giggled.  
  
"Hey, who said you can have my fiance in your lap." Jeff said.  
  
"I did. She thinks I am sexy. She is one of my peeps" Jay said with a cocky grin.  
  
"I'm sexier" Jeff said  
  
"Gabby who is sexier?" Jay asked  
  
"I'd prefer Shannon." I laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Jay and Jeff said.  
  
"She's a smart girl" Shannon said.  
  
I laughed and got up. I walked up to Jeff and sat in his lap. He held on to me tight. I snuggled into him.  
  
"Jay is suffering from shrinkage, but by the feel of things. You're not" I whispered in his ear.  
  
He started laughing. Everyone looked at us.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jay asked.  
  
"Nothing. I was just saying it must have been cold outside for you"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Oh no reason" I laughed.  
  
Jay looked like he was in thought, then his eyes got wider and he has a smirk on his face.  
  
"Now I know what you are laughing about and you are so wrong"  
  
"I am, am I"  
  
"Yes, I do not have shrinkage"  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
"Okay if you say so" I said  
  
"Oh she told you!" Matt laughed  
  
"I wouldn't laugh Matt. You got Jimmy Mouth when you eat corn"  
  
Everyone laughed harder.  
  
"I see you've been talking to Adam" Matt said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In my bed room later that night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I crawled in with Jeff. We laid their holding eachother. Then all of a sudden he straddled my hips.  
  
"So let's talk about what you said to me earlier today."  
  
"Oh and what was that?"  
  
"You said Jay is suffering from shrinkage, but by the feel of things. I wasn't."  
  
"Oh yea. So what about it?" I asked seductively.  
  
"I'll show you that I don't suffer shrinkage."  
  
We made love like never before. It was magical. I missed having him this way. After we were done, we laid their looking at eachother.  
  
"Jeff baby"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"When can we get married?"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"When do you wanna get married?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I love you and I wanna be your wife. Also...we..um"  
  
"We what?"  
  
"We are going to have a baby"  
  
I looked at his face to see what sort of reaction he would have. At first there was no emotion what so ever, but then all of a sudden he pulled me to him and kissed me. Not just a kiss, but a passionate, loving, adoring kiss. When we pulled back, he was smiling.  
  
"I'm going to be a dad. I am so happy!!"  
  
"I am happy too. I mean I am in love with a wonderful man and I am going to have his baby. What more can I ask?"  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"At the hospital. When they took blood. So I then asked them if the smoke hurt the baby, but they said the baby is OK"  
  
"Good. I am so happy. When do we tell everyone?"  
  
"When do you wanna tell them?"  
  
"Tomorrow when they come over after breakfast."  
  
"Sounds good. Let's get some sleep baby"  
  
I gave him a kiss and snuggled into him. We slept like a baby. For the first time since the "incident" i didn't have a nightmare. When I woke up, I woke up to green eyes starring at me. We were both smiling. I was stroking his hair.  
  
"Jeff, doesn't everyone have off this weekend?"  
  
"Yea why?"  
  
"Why not get married this weekend though? I know its short notice, but I think we can pull it off. What do you say?" 


	17. Wedding

"I say lets do it"  
  
I gave him a smoldering kiss. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"To take a shower together"  
  
"Good idea." He said with a goofy grin.  
  
Therefore, we took a shower and had a little extra fun. We got out brushed our teeth and hair. We went and got dressed. When we were done, we heard people down stairs, so we headed down there. They saw us smiling and there was a glow about us.  
  
"What's up you too?" Amy said  
  
"Well we have two annoncements to make" Jeff said.  
  
"Well what are they?" Amy asked happily  
  
"First off, we are getting married this weekend" Jeff said  
  
Everyone was happy for us.  
  
"Second, I'm pregnant."  
  
There was silience and shock among the men, but Amy squealed and jumpped up. She ran over and lifted me off the ground and twirling me around. I was laughing. After that everyone got up and gave me a hug. I was so happy, but then Amy grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the door.  
  
"Where we going" I laughed  
  
"If you are getting married this weekend we have a million things to do."  
  
"Okay. See you guys later."  
  
"Bye" they all said.  
  
Amy and I went to the stores to buy dresses for her and me. We went to catering companies, photographers, and DJ's, Ministers, A place for a reception. While all this was happening the guys talked.  
  
"So when did all this happen?" Adam asked  
  
"Well she told me last night she wanted to get married as soon as possible and then she told me we were having a baby"Jeff said  
  
"Is she well enough to handle a wedding?" Matt asked.  
  
"You mean phyically or emotionally?" Jeff asked  
  
"Both"  
  
"Physically yea I think she can handle it. Emotionally she is still recovering from her ordeal, but she can handle it. It will keep her occupied."  
  
"So...Adam have they found your dad's body yet?" Jay asked  
  
"No and I'm not going to tell Gabby either because it would freak her out more than she already is."  
  
"Well let's go get Jeff suited up" Jay said  
  
"Why can't I wear black jeans and a shirt?"  
  
"Because you are getting married to my sister"  
  
Everyone took off laughing  
  
~~~~The wedding day~~~~  
  
I was nervous as hell. My hands were trembling as my mom and Amy helped me with my dress. Adam knocked of the door.  
  
"You ready to get married sis?"  
  
"As ready as I will ever be"  
  
The music started and after Amy and my mom walked down the isle I came out with Adam. Jeff had the biggest smile on his face. I took Jeff's hand.  
  
"Who gives the bride away?"  
  
" I do" Adam said  
  
" We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone with any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
No one said anything  
  
" I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy take Gabby Marie Copeland to be my lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish. To have and to hold. Through sickness and through health. Through good times and bad. Til death do us part."  
  
" I, Gabby Marie Copeland take Jeffrey Nero Hardy to be my lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish. To have and to hold. Through sickness and through health. Through good times and bad. Til death do us part."  
  
"Now the Groom would like to sing a song to the bride."  
  
"All I am, all I'll be  
  
Everything in this world  
  
All that I'll ever need  
  
Is in your eyes  
  
Shining at me  
  
When you smile I can feel  
  
All my passion unfolding  
  
Your hand brushes mine  
  
And a thousand sensations  
  
Seduce me 'cause I  
  
I do cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will love you still  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
  
I do  
  
In my world, before you  
  
I lived outside my emotions  
  
Didn't know where I was going  
  
'Til that day I found you  
  
How you opened my life  
  
To a new paradise  
  
In a world torn by change  
  
Still with all of my heart  
  
'Til my dying day"  
  
I had tears running down my face. He was wiping them off.  
  
"Now the bride would like to sing a song to the groom"  
  
"So many times I thought I hold it in my hands  
  
but just like grains of sand  
  
love slipped through my fingers  
  
so many nights I asked the Lord above  
  
Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers  
  
Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer  
  
you must be heaven sent, I swear  
  
cuz...  
  
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me  
  
yeah yeah...something like you  
  
Boy in your eyes I feel your fire burn  
  
oh your secrets I will learn  
  
even if it takes forever  
  
with you by my side i can do anything  
  
I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together  
  
my heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be  
  
I know it more each time we touch  
  
cuz...  
  
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something magical  
  
something spiritual  
  
something stronger than the two of us alone  
  
something physical  
  
something undeniable  
  
nothing like anything that i've ever known  
  
cuz...  
  
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something happened...ohhhh, can't believe that you happened to me  
  
hey yeah..."  
  
"Jeff do you?"  
  
" I do"  
  
" And Gabby do you?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Now the rings"  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed." Jeff said  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed"I said.  
  
"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" I smile and kiss him deeply. Everyone is cheering. We walk down the isle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Reception~~~~~~~ We ate and drank. We talked to the guests and we were now dancing to All my life by Boyz 2 men. "I love you" I whispered " I love you too" I look over his shoulder and saw a frightening sight. 


	18. NO!

I saw my dad at the entrance way. He looked at me with such hatred in his eyes. I saw him pull out a gun and point it at us.  
  
"JEFF LOOK OUT!" I warned  
  
I pushed him out of the way just as my dad fired. I tried to get out of the way, but I couldn't. The bullet hit my shoulder. I went down.  
  
"No!!" Jeff cried.  
  
As Jeff knelt down to hold me, Paul (Big show), Mark Calloway (Undertaker) and Glen Jacobs (Kane), tackled down my dad. Matt picked up his phone and called 911. Adam ran over to us. My Mom was being comforted by Jay.  
  
"Gabby stay with me. Please stay with me" Jeff cried  
  
"It hurts so much" I cried.  
  
"I know baby. I know "Jeff said.  
  
"The operator said to apply pressure onto the wound to stop the bleeding." Matt said.  
  
Adam took off his jacket and held it down on the wounds. I cried out in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry Babygurl, but I have to stop the bleeding" Adam said.  
  
"I know" I whispered  
  
I felt very faint. I started to close my eyes. Jeff gently shook me.  
  
"Gabby, I need you to stay awake for me." Jeff said  
  
I tried to keep them open and it was hard let me tell you. Jeff took off his coat and placed it underneath my head.  
  
"I love you" I whispered.  
  
"I love you too baby, " He said just as I passed out from the pain.  
  
"Gabby? Gabby? Come on baby wake up" Jeff cried.  
  
Just then the ambulance pulled up to the building and the EMT's came inside. They brought the stretcher to me and started working on me. They were telling Jeff to move out of the way so they could help me. Jeff, I think, wasn't paying attention and he didn't move. Adam picked Jeff up off the ground and walked him back a few feet. Meanwhile the cops took away my dad and read him his rights. After putting a mask on me, starting an IV, and taking my vitals, they wheeled me off. Everyone was looking at me and crying. How could I let them know I am okay? I just wanna go and hug them all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~The Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was in the waiting room, waiting for some news. Just anything that would make them feel better. Adam sat there consoling my Mom while Matt consoled Jeff. Jeff was sitting there crying while looking into space.  
  
Dear God:  
  
I know I haven't spoken to you much now days, but I really need a favor of you. My wonderful wife has been through so much. As you know, she is now in surgery. Please God, don't take her away from me. Don't take her away from everyone who loves her. Do what you want with me, but don't let her die. Please God, I beg of you. I know this is asking a lot, but in sparing her life, please spare the life of my baby too. I would be internally grateful.  
  
Amen  
  
Jeff prayed this to God in his head and in his heart. Suddenly, the doors opened and a doctor came in. Jeff, along with the others, stood up.  
  
"How is she?" Adam asked.  
  
"Mrs. Hardy suffered a lot of blood loss. We gave her a transfusion which was successful. Then we took her to surgery and took out the bullet. That was also successful. She will need to stay a day or two and then she can return home." The doctor said.  
  
"Is the baby OK?" Jeff asked  
  
"The baby is just fine"  
  
"When can we see her?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You can see her now. Room 213."  
  
"Thank you doctor" Adam said  
  
"No problem"  
  
Everyone felt relieved. Everyone wanted to let me rest and they would come see me tomorrow. Adam talked my Mom to go get some rest and she reluncticly agreed. Adam and Jeff headed to my room. They walked in and saw my arm in a sling. Jeff sat on the bed and held my good hand. Adam sat on the other side and stroked my hair. They sat their like that for 3 hours. At that time, I started to wake up. I squeezed Jeff's hand.  
  
"Gabby?" Jeff asked  
  
My eyes stayed closed  
  
"I felt you squeeze my hand so I know you are waking up" Jeff said  
  
"Shh...I'm sleeping" I laughed a little.  
  
"That's my Babygurl. Always joking" Adam said  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at them.  
  
"This must be heaven because there is 2 angels in front of me." I said with a smile.  
  
Jeff leaned down and kissed me.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again" Jeff said  
  
"Why not? I keep you on your toes" I laughed  
  
"You keep us both on our toes" Adam laughed.  
  
"Is the baby OK?" I asked seriously.  
  
"The baby is just fine." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Good. So everything is going to be okay?"  
  
"Every thing is going to be fine."  
  
"I love you"I smiled.  
  
"I love you so much"Jeff said as he kissed my hand.  
  
"And I love you Addy."  
  
"I love you more" Adam laughed.  
  
"No I love you more" I laughed  
  
"I am going to go home and assure Mom you're ok. I will be back tomorrow morning. Bright and early" Adam said.  
  
"Okay. Bye Addy"  
  
"Bye Babygurl" He said as he kissed my forehead.  
  
He left the room and went to our house. Meanwhile... Jeff crawled in with me and held me. Just the thought of losing me and our child scared him to death. He never wanted to let me go. I turned and looked at him. I smiled as he caressed my face.  
  
"All I am, all I'll be  
  
Everything in this world  
  
All that I'll ever need  
  
Is in your eyes  
  
Shining at me  
  
When you smile I can feel  
  
All my passion unfolding  
  
Your hand brushes mine  
  
And a thousand sensations  
  
Seduce me 'cause I  
  
I do cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will love you still  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
  
I do" Jeff sang  
  
I fell asleep smiling. I love this man so much. He is my life. He's my everything. He's Jeff.  
  
~~~~2 days later~~~~  
  
I was released from the hospital and sent home. I moved in with Jeff since we were now married. I was asleep in bed and it was noon. I usually sleep late when Jeff is gone. He had gone back to work. I miss him so much, but what can I do. I suddenly was awaken by a hand around my waist. I screamed.  
  
"Whoa, sweetie calm down. It's just me" Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff, what are you doing here? You're sapposto be at work" 


	19. A Shocker

"Let's go down and get some coffee and I'll tell you"  
  
I took his hand and helped me up. We went down stairs and both grabbed a cup of coffee. We sat at the table and Jeff reached across and held my good hand. I looked at him and he looked like he was searching for the right words.  
  
"Jeff, what ever it is you can tell me."  
  
"Sweetie, I was fired yesterday" He said while looking at my face to see my reaction.  
  
"What?!"I said shocked  
  
" They said I was being late so many times and missing so much work that they had to let me go"  
  
"What about your fans Jeff? What is JR and Vince going to say to them? You have so many of them. Look at your fan mail. You get hundreds a week. What's going to happene to them?"  
  
"I don't know sweetheart. I love my fans I do and hopefully they will still love me after this"  
  
"I bet this is all because of me isn't it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"For missing so much work"  
  
"No babe. It isn't your fault. Its mine. I lose track of time when I am in the studio working on my music."  
  
"But wrestling was such a big part of your life Jeff. It was your dream"  
  
"It was my dream, but now I have new dreams. My new dreams are to focus on my music and on my new family."  
  
"Are you going to be happy without wrestling?"  
  
"I'll survive"  
  
"That wasn't my question. Are you going to be happy without wrestling."  
  
He paused for a minute.  
  
"Yes because I have you and our baby. " He said reaching over and kissing me.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too baby. I love you more than you will ever know"  
  
~~~~~~7 1/2 months later~~~~~  
  
"Ahh...GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"  
  
"You're doing good baby" Jeff said as he squeezed my hand.  
  
"YOU DID THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU! OW!!!!!"  
  
"One more push Gabby" The doctor said.  
  
"AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I screamed as I pushed.  
  
I then felt relief and heard a baby cry. I laid down and started to control my breathing. I looked at Jeff and he was crying. From then forward I knew we would be a happy family. Together forever. 


End file.
